


Only Her's

by Plz_Kill_Meh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spinel Ocs - Freeform, Tsundere, Violence, characterxauthor, discontinued until further notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh
Summary: Ok, to put this, I made this for fun and to be me! And I have had crush on this Oc from We All Get Found by Shelbzthederp on Wattpad! It's a great book, so I recommend reading it!
Relationships: Aven/Libby
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It's a cold evening, I walk down the board walk to my house. I had recently just got off work and I'm now heading home, finally!  
The moon shines bright in the sky, the stars dancing around it.

The sky's clear, so I'm more than glad that I don't have to worry about rain on my way home. I sigh with content, happy to feel solitude, in a way. I look at the time on my phone, seeing that It's late, for some people.

"10:56.." I mutter to myself. I approach my front door, only to stop on the porch. "Did I leave my front door open?" I ask myself, hesitant to open the door. For all I know there could be a murderer inside, ready to strike at any moment! But I had to know, because me being my curious ass self. I push my front door open more, walking slowly into my house, I feel tense. Really tense. I swear I closed the door... I think to myself. Looking around my house. First the living room, seeing nothing. Then to my kitchen, also nothing. I stand in front of my stairs, mentally gulping before I slowly walk up stairs.

Walking to the closest room, I hesitantly open it quickly. I see nothing. I sigh as I close the door. I walk to the other closest room, doing the same, but also find nothing! I even checked in the bathroom, also finding nothing. It didn't look like anything was stolen, to my relief. I was about to go to my room, when a sudden crash came from downstairs, sending me jumping high in the air. My heart beat faster than a cheetah, it felt like I was having a heart attack. My body was shaking from fear. They're still here!! I think to myself as I take shaky steps to my stair case. I look down it, knowing I wouldn't see anything in the dark. Stupid me.

Slowly, I descend down the stairs making sure I wouldn't make my stairs squeak to alert the intruder. Once I was down stairs, I feel around for a weapon, finding an umbrella. "Good enough" I say to myself, as I head to the corner of the living room. I peak from behind the wall, to see nothing broken. My heart's still beating, it won't calm down. I step my way to the edge of the kitchen and look around. I see my microwave broken on the floor. What the fuck?! That was my Landowner's microwave!! I mentally screamed in my head. Still shaking, I hold up the umbrella, searched for the light switch, and turned the light on. A yellow figure swiftly slung around on their heels.

Why is she yellow? What the fuck!

The yellow stranger in front of me began to chuckle, soon turning into a fit of laughter. "An umbrella? Really?" she stretches an arm my way, plucking the umbrella out of my hands like nothing and slam it to the floor, breaking it. My mouth opens in shock. "Now that I broke your primitive Earth cooking machine and umbrella, there's only one thing left~" she purred before stretching an arm to me. Wrapping it multiple times around me and pulled me towards her. She inflated her free hand, ready to squish me like the fly I squished hours ago. I began to squirm a bit.

She grins at my fearful attempts to get free. "Bye bye, meat sack,"

"Wait, wait, stop!!!" I yell frantically. The yellow stranger's grin becomes more wide.

"And why should I?" She taunted.

"W-who are you?!" I ask, fear obvious in my voice. She began to laugh behind her yellow gloved hand. On it was a weird symbol, but that wasn't the problem at the moment.

"You can just call me Oops," she cackled, her expression became more irritated now. "Because it's clear I was just a mistake!" She added, through gritted teeth. She grinned again, brought her inflated fist back up in the air. "Now it's time to make you flesh bag jam!"

"Stop it! Get some help!" I say. 'Oops' gives a smirk.

"I don't need help. I think you and I both know I am perfectly capable of smashing a little brat like you~."

"I'm not the brat, you are!" I shout. 'Oops' gives a questioning look.

"Huh?" She procrastinated the smash-ening for a bit longer.

"Yeah, you're the little brat here, why don't you go back to the hole you came from!"

"I tried, but Satan doesn't accept returns~" she says with a grin. I couldn't help but snort.

"What the fuck-" I say.

"What the fuck indeed, flesh bubble. Wish I could go back, but oh well," Oops says with a shrug.

"Wait, wish you could go back? " I questioned. She gave a stunned look for a moment.

"You are asking TOO many questions for your own good," I stared at her, I was penetrating the steel wall she had put up. Maybe if I keep going....

"Did something bad happen to you in the hole?" I asked. She gave a half mortified, half angry expression.

"Stop. Doing. That!" she says through gritted teeth.

"Doing what? Caring about you? Unlike that someone?" I said, hoping that I was guessing correctly. She glared at me and looked like she would smash me there and then. But she didn't .  
Why, I had no clue. "Did you do something wrong?" Oops began to chuckle darkly. "Did they do something bad......to.......you?.... "

I stopped when I saw her holding a spear in her yellow gloved hand. "Shut your fucking mouth and let me get this over with! "

"No!" I Yelled, wiggling out of her loose grip and bolting to my bathroom. I slammed the door closed, first locking it, then barricaded it. Grabbing my laundry hamper, these big ass boxes filled with whatever I put in them, and even scooted my dryer to the door.

"Stop hiding~" she purred on the other side of the door. "You're not going to live anyways, so you might as well die quickly rather than slowly getting your organs crushed by the weight of everything you're trying to block me with~"

A cold sweat went through my body, causing me to stay silent. "Why am I here? Don't worry. You'll be too dead to worry about that anymore~". I walk over to my bath tub, curling up in it out of fear. I prayed that the barricade would hold her off.

Silence passed for a brief moment.

"Have it your way then." she giggles. A big bang came from the door and a dent formed. I bit my tongue to not scream.  
She banged on the door, again and again and again and again and weird at it may seem, the door stayed on its hinges.  
But I knew it would break sooner or later.  
I went back to my hand made barricade, holding the dryer to the door. I put the hamper on top of the dryer and the boxes all around the them. I felt proud of my work,  
It didn't last long when she made a box of light bulbs fall over. I did my best to avoid the glass, running back to the tub for safety.

This continued on for at least five more minutes, until she stopped. She scoffed "Fine, I don't even need you anyways." I waited a good long fifteen minutes or so before taking down the barricade and peeking outside my bent bathroom door.

Everything was clear, but my mind wondered. Who was 'Oops'? And why did she try to kill me?

Oh, well. At least it was over now. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I grumble as I faceplant right into my couch, not caring about the pain at the moment. Last night I barely got any sleep. I have to make sure nothing else was broken, because I don't feel like replacing things at this moment. I had to clean the mess in my kitchen that, that 'Oops' made, then I had to sweep up the glass that was on my bathroom floor, and move my dryer back where it belonged! I also have to go In to town to get the new stuff soon. Arrgh!! Life just sucks at the moment. Grumbling, I sit up on my couch, slouching over. Closing my eyes, I felt the tiredness wave over my body. Staying up all night cleaning a mess I didn't fucking make!

Mumbling to myself, I force myself off the couch, despite the protests my body was giving. Walking around, I head to my kitchen, dragging my tired feet there. I went to my sink, full of dirty dishes. I was surprised these weren't broken, but mentally shrugged it off and began to wash them. I was half way done with them when I noticed something yellow on my window in front of me. I look up to get a better look at it, seeing that it was a yellow sticky note. It has a symbol on it, similar to the one that was on 'Oops's' hand. I squint at it, while drying my hands off before plucking the dark thing off my window. I stare at the symbol.

"What the hell does SRS stand for?" I question to myself. I continue to stare at it, pondering on what it meant. "Did 'Oops' leave this?" I walk out of the kitchen forgetting about the dishes. I grab my computer, getting Google search engine up and type in SRS. I got nothing out of it. I growl to myself, feeling frustrated and tired.

A sudden knock erupted from my door, making me flinch. Standing up, I set the sticky note down on my laptop and head to the front door. Opening it, I see a boy, with gems behind him. Oh great.... I thought to myself. I gave a tired and weak smile to him.

"How can I help you?" I say, sleep clear in my voice.

"Sorry if we woke you, but we saw that you were new and thought to welcome you to Beach city! " the boy says. He held out his hand. I hesitated but accepted and shook it. I released my hand from his.

"That's very nice, I guess." I say in a quiet mumble.

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe. And you are? " Steven asks, a warm smile on his face. I give a small one to him.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Titus, but I'm well known as Libby." I say, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. Anxiety in the pit of my stomach. I looked at the people behind him. A purple short gal, beside her a tall skinny pale gal, a tall maroon gal right behind them and a pink lanky one was beside Steven. I couldn't help but look at her and feel like she was Oops. I pointed at her. A confused look on my face.

"Oops?" I question and she gave a confused look to me. Steven heard what I had said, have a nervous smile.

"No this is Spinel, and back there is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl," Steven says, correcting me. I suddenly remember what Oops looked like.

That's right! she was yellow, not pink! Stupid me! I thought to myself. I mentally sigh, looking back at the group.

"Do....do you want to come inside?" I ask hesitantly. A weak, shy smile formed on my lips. Steven gave a bright smile.

"Sure!" he says, before looking at his friends. They nodded, and I moved out of the way for them to come in, closing the door after.

"Sorry for it being a mess, I'm still unpacking at the moment," I say, moving some boxes off my chairs for them to sit. "Can I get you anything?" I look at them.

"Nah, we're good, thanks though." Pearl says, politely. I nod and sit in front of my laptop. Spinel takes notice of the sticky note on top of it. Spinel's eyes widen at the sticky note and practically bolts to Steven's side. She whispered in his ear.

"What!?" He asks in disbelief. I raise a brow in confusion. Steven suddenly stood up and approached me. "Oh, um... Have you by any chance seen a yellow gem, her name is Oops, like you said bef-" he stops when he remembers you thinking Spinel was Oops.

"She broke into my house and tried to kill me," I say. "but no biggy." I add, shaking it off as if it was nothing.

"What!?" Pearl shouted, standing up to her feet. I looked at her in shock and slight fear.

"Did you see where she went after that? Did she say anything?" Steven asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I was hiding in my bathroom and she said nothing really, but left this. I found it this morning." I said, handing him the sticky note. He examined it for a bit, Spinel right behind him, looking as well. He suddenly pocketed the note and he gave sheepish smile.

"Thanks! This helps us a lot. Sorry we can't stay longer and chat more. We got work to do." Steven says before grabbing Spinel and dragging her along with him.

"We're leaving already?" Amethyst questions. "Alright" she says, standing up.

"Goodbye." pearl said running to catch up to Steven and Spinel, Amethyst right behind her. Garnet gave an a-okay sign before leaving, shutting the door behind her. I stared at my front door in silence for a bit.

"Glad I could help.." I say to myself, shrugging. But I wish he didn't take the sticky note. I felt exhausted and emotionally drained from all this. I decided to take a nap, planning on sleeping in till 3.

\--------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes, the sun's rays hit me in the face. I looked at the time to see that it actually was 6 instead of 3. "Fuck!" I grumble to myself. The sun was going to go down in a few minutes so I decided to watch the sunset on the beach.

Before I normally didn't get to go to the beach since it was so far, but now was the perfect opportunity!

\--------------------------------

The soft sand under my toes felt more like mud, but it was fine. I sat on a nearby rock, looking at at the ocean. A house was behind me, but I didn't feel like caring. The waves were a pink and orange color under the setting sun. It was peaceful to say the least.

But that didn't last long.

The sky began to get dark, real fast, giving off a grey hue. "How the fuck did it so dark all of a sudden!?" I asked myself looking up in the sky to see a green ship coming to land. The clouds swirled around the ship. On the side was the SES symbol.

Wait-

Is that-

"Libby! What are you doing here!?" Steven asked in a panic. I turned and looked at him.

"I don't know anymore. I just wanted to watch the sun set and then this shit happens!!" I say.

Steven groans "If this bothers you so much then this friendship isn't gonna go very well,"

"This happens OFTEN?!" I questioned.

"Elizabeth! Get out of the way!" Garnet yells, coming out of the house. I look up to see the ship about to land on me. I jump to the side just in time before the ship can.

The hatch opened, hitting the sandy ground hard. A green, cold mist emerged from the ship, followed by 4 silhouettes. As the fog cleared up, I could see one being recognizable.

I gasp and she grins.

"Nice to see you again, flesh bag"


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay away from her, Oops!" Steven says, standing in front of me. The gems took out there weapons, Spinel held a doubled sided scythe. I was amazed by it all, but I had to focus on the problem at hand.

"Awe, why should I?" Oops asks, stretching her arm suddenly at me, grabbing, me and pulling me to her chest. I was paralyzed by fear. "After I had sooooooo much fun last night~" she purred in my ear. A shiver went down my spine, and I audibly cringed. She took notice of this, her grin grew wider. She tightened her grip around me.

"Leave her alone!" Spinel shouted, dashing toward me and Oops, slashing her scythe at Oops. At this point, I was more afraid of Spinel hitting me on accident than Oops.

Oops smirked and pulled me in front of her. "You wanna hurt your friend?" she cooed. Spinel's eyes widened and had to throw herself backwards harshly to stop her attack. Spinel slammed into a rock. "You're even worse than me~"

I tried to struggle out of her grip, but she quickly tightened it with a smirk. 

"Stop this craziness, Oops! Whatever you want, we'll give it to you. But only if you just stop!" Steven shouted, taking a step forward. 

"Steven, get back here!" Amethyst shouted, wrapping her whip around him and pulling him backwards. Then, Oops grinned and pointed her spear at my neck. I gulped and she chuckled at my obvious fear. 

No one moved a muscle.

"I won't hurt your adoooooorable flesh back, IF" Oops started, pinching my cheek. I winced in pain. "You hand over that Spinel" 

"NO!" Steven shouted. Oops pointed the spear closer to my neck.

"Have it your way then~"

"Steven!" I whined. Steven looked absolutely conflicted and I just hoped that I wasn't gonna die today. Oops brought the spear closer to my throat. "STEVEN-" I cried. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Then, Spinel stood up and approached Oops, without her scythe. 

"Spinel, No!" Steven yelled. Oops grinned and slowly loosed her grip on me, moving the spear away from my neck. The other three behind Oops began to chuckle. I almost forgot that they were here too. Spinel offered a two toned glove hand.

"Leave her. Take me instead." Oops put me down, but kept one arm coiled tight around mine to hold me in place. 

"Gladly~" She sang, taking Spinels hand into hers. Spinel then gave a grin of her own. why was she smiling? Wasn't Oops gonna do something horrible to her? 

"Hey, Oops," Spinel started. She suddenly took her scythe out of her gem. "Trick or Treat," Spinel slashed fiercely at Oops, but Oops barely dodged it. She gave a smirk. 

"I knew that you'd try to pull something like this," Oops says, pulling me in her hold. "So you blokes won't get your precious 'little human girl' back until I get what I want!" 

Then the four of them quickly got onto the ship. I screamed, but Oops muffled it by covering my mouth and grinned mischievously. Spinel leapt towards the hatch, but it closed in her face. Before the purple Spinel pressed the accelerate button, Oops held me in front of the window with her and winked. 

"Bye Bye, Crystal Blokes," she teased. Then once the ship accelerated, she smirked at my fear. "And hello helpless victim~"


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned in pain, my head was throbbing. All that I could hear were my ears ringing. I really wished she hadn't hit me over the head, that was going to leave a mark. My vision and hearing began to clear up, then i saw the three backup buddies playing cards at a little table. 

"You got any White Diamonds?" Red asked. Then, Purple gave a grin. 

"I fucking hate all of you~!" She sang happily. Green snickered, and took a card with Blue Diamond on it from Red when she wasn't looking. Then, Purple stood up and coiled her arms around the table legs. Red and Green got up as Purple flipped the entire table. A drop of sweat formed at the side of my face. I couldn't help a snort, but that caused them to look in my direction. It was then that I noticed that I were in a dog carrier. "The fuck?" I said. Purple smirked. 

"Like it? Not many hostages get luxury like this." 

"We kill em." Green snickered. You could feel beads of sweat on your forehead. I gulped nervously. They all cackled with glee at my reaction. 

"Relax, flesh bubble. We DO wanna kill you, but we can't. You're Oops' toy, not ours." Purple chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye after so much laughing. 

"So for now, you can just watch me win." Green said with a smirk. Red scoffed. 

"Yeah right, vegetable! I'm gonna kick your ass in the ass!" Purple gave a cocky grin. 

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can I win now?" I just stared with a 'WTF' expression on my face as the three gems argued about who was gonna win.It was giving me a headache. 

"Hey!" I yelled out. The three of them looked at me. "Why don't you settle this argument by, oh I don't know, actually playing?" Then, Purple snickered and kneeled down next to my dog carrier. 

"I think I have a feeling why Oops took this one." Then she pulled a strand of my hair, and I winced in pain as they all sat down to continue their game. After a couple of minutes later, I began to nod off. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my leg. I groaned, and groggily sat up. Then, I noticed there was a decent sized bloody cut on it. "What the fuck?" I said, waking up completely instantly. Then, I saw Oops in front of me. She grinned with a crazed look in her eyes. 

"Wakey wakey, hostage!" She chirped. I groaned again. 

"Why'd you have to cut my leg?" I asked. Then, she slapped me on a back a little too hard. I winced in pain, and her grin only seemed to widen. 

"Uh, DOH! I had to wake you up somehow, you silly bloke!" Then, she opened the dog carrier. I crawled to get out, but she quickly coiled her arms around me and lifted me high up into the air. I squeaked in surprise, and she giggled at my reaction."Why is it that you humans are so jumpy? I really don't get it." She said, poking my shoulder. I yelped, and she began to chuckle. "I rest my case." Then, she strung me up on the ceiling. I knew there was no getting down without getting injured, so I just sat there and prayed.She just laid there on the ground on her stomach, poking and prodding me, occasionally flicking or spinning me around.She was messing around with me like a stress ball, and it was concerning.

I knew not to voice that, however, because then she'd just keep doing it to bother me. Anybody could tell that was a trait of hers. just by being around her for a couple of hours. Then eventually, she seemingly got bored, and pulled me down onto the ground with her. I groaned in pain from the impact, and she smirked. "You know, I can see why they didn't want me to have you," She started. 

I finally found the courage to speak. "W-Why's that?" I asked, my throat scratchy from not talking for a few hours. She chuckled, and got uncomfortably close to me. I shuddered. 

"Because you're their precious cargo~" Oops was practically towering over me at this point, and I felt assaulted. Then, she stopped, and burst into a fit of laughter. "Come on! Lighten up a 'lil, hostage!" She giggled, suddenly grabbing me and throwing me back into the dog carrier. She shut and locked it before I could get out. "I can already tell we're gonna be best friends~" She taunted, twirling the keys behind her back and walking away. I sighed, and face planted into the metal floor of the carrier. 

"I'm not straight enough for this..." I mumble. But little did I know, hidden just out of sight, Oops had heard me. She bit her fingernails, and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the cramped scenery of the dog carrier. My back to the metal doors. It normally became an uncomfortable hot in here at times.

I was about to groan, make a complaining noise, but stopped myself when I heard the all too familiar voices of my captures.

"How much longer will THOSE idiots come to get THIS idiot? Its pissing me off!" Green hissed.

"Now don't get your bloomers in a twist," Purple replied, I could possibly hear the eye roll from her. "They'll be here soon enough. Til then, we are going to wait."

"But you know how Oops gets when she doesn't get what she wants! She's growing impatient and so am I!" Green argued. "Don't you two want to kill that Spinel's ass?"

"Of course I do! No one yeets Red into space and gets away with it!" She then sighed. "I know she's been waiting for thousands of years for this opportunity. I can't imagine what that's like...neither can you, but if we rush into this, the revenge won't be so sweet!"

Green sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just being stupid again." she said. 

"Fuck Pink Diamond" purple says

"Fuck Pink Diamond" Green agrees. I then heard them walking away. After a few minutes, I sit up in the carrier. Who's Pink Diamond, and why did Oops wait a thousand years to get revenge? 

I needed answers, and I needed them soon. Even if it took me a thousand years.

I moved around a bit in the carrier, playing I spy with myself or counting till I couldn't count no more. I even began to imagine things in my head, like making a story that no one would ever hear, literally. I began to hum to myself, getting bored again. I looked around sometimes as well, wondering if I'd see anyone, but sadly nothing.

I sigh to myself. Wondering if Steven and his friends would actually come for me. After all, I only met them. They seemed friendly and seemed to care before Oops kidnapped me.I still thought about the bad things. What if they already forgot about me? Are they even coming? What if I stay here forever? What if I never get to see my family again? Am I going to die in the middle of no where? Am I gonna be killed by these, SPINELS? My heart began to ache from the thoughts, I felt tears in my eyes. I felt like crying. My thoughts were interrupted when the carrier shook. I yelp in surprise and turn in the carrier to see Oops.

I quickly blinked the tears away. She didn't seem to notice them, thank god. I groaned, already knowing what was coming. She grinned at my reaction."Come to fuck with my head again?" I sighed.

"Hmmm...gee, I don't know." She replied mockingly. She continued to stare at me with a shit eating grin, and I just looked down and avoided eye contact. This went on for about ten minutes, I believe, until out of the blue, she let out a shriek. My heart leapt out of my skin, and I let out a scream of my own, staring at her with wide eyes and clutching my chest. She burst into a laughing fit, and I just fucking wanted to hit her over the head with a pillowcase full of bricks.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I cried.

"E-Everything!" She replied through wild giggles.My heart was still three miles in the air by the time she had finished laughing about it. She let out a sigh, and wiped a tear from her eyes."Well, I would love play with you a little longer, but I've got work to do! I'll see you soon, though~" She said, winking and getting up.

"Oops, wait." I said. She turned back around. "...Who's Pink Diamond?"She simply stared at me.

"A member of the Diamond authority." She replied slowly.

"Is Pink Diamond why you wanted to go back to your hole?" I asked. She gave a heavy glare.

"That's funny, because I thought that you already knew what happens when you ask too many questions."

"I'm just trying to help you." I said, not even being that big of a lie. Although it may have been mostly out of curiosity. Then, she began to chuckle.

"Well, good luck with that. Nobody's ever been able to help me, and nobody ever will."

"If you could just tell me what happened-" She launched her fist at the ground, and I just barely managed to move my hand in time. I looked at Oops in fear, seeing that I had hit a nerve that wasn't meant to be pulled. I pulled my legs close to my arms and chest, staring at Oops' form. She seemed to visibly shake where she was. The loud bang from her fist hitting the ground echoed through out the ship, fading into an uncomfortable silence. 

I could faintly hear Purple yelling "What the fuck?" out in the distance, but that wasn't my focus at the moment. That honor went to Oops. She stood there, shaking like a leaf. I didn't dare speak or breathe, afraid she would do it again, and hit me. Her orange eyes burned into why soul like flames. Then, she knelt down, and lifted up my chin with her thumb to look at her. "Don't get too comfortable, flesh bag. The only reason that you're still alive is because you're bait for who I really want to kill. But just know that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I could replace you with another freak in a heartbeat." Then, she harshly slammed my head onto the ground, and I was sure that she had broken something. I cried out in pain, and she walked away without looking back. I clutched my nose tightly, somehow not broken. Suddenly, I heard more footsteps approaching. 

"Good going, flesh bubble." Purple scoffed at me. "Now she's gonna take her pissy mood out on EVERYONE. My god, does your kind ever think of anybody other than themselves?" 

"Well, maybe if you and the green one hadn't been OPENLY TALKING about it, I wouldn't have ASKED!" I retorted angrily.Purple raised her eyebrow.

"Talking about what?" I stared at her with a 'are you fucking serious?' expression. Then, her eyes widened. "Fuck, you were awake?!" She yelled, running out of the room. "FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! OW! FUCK! BITCH! MOTHERFUCKER! CHEERIO BEE SHIT SAUCE! FUCK! FUCK! Oh, for the love of sasa lele, GREEN!" 

I just sighed and blocked my nostrils, trying to stop the blood from flowing as much as possible. My stomach replied to that with a loud growl. I sighed. "If this psycho over there doesn't kill me first," I muttered to myself. "Then I'm gonna die of starvation."


	6. Chapter 6

"Psst,"

" Psst, "

"Psst, Libby! " someone whispered, I stir in my sleep. Feeling my nose ache and my limbs being sore. Groggily, I open my eyes. Looking around without moving my body, I saw nothing. I turned my head to look out of the steel, cold door of the dog carrier. It was open. I made no move to get out, despite the pleas my body gave.

"Libby!" Someone whisper-shouted. I look over to see a figure now in front of the entry way of the dog carrier. The pink coat and yellow star showed that it was Steven. Slowly and reluctantly, I got out. My limbs felt weak from the lack of food and almost fell face first, if it wasn't for the arms quickly grabbing me.

"Oh, we need to get you back home." the person who caught me said. It sounded like Steven, and I wasn't surprised that it was. I grumble under my breath, making him know I was still awake. Steven lifted me to my feet, making my arm wrap around his neck. He wrapped an arm around my waste to keep me upright and we began to walk down the hall of the ship. "Part 1 of plan is a success, part 2 in action," Steven says in a walkie talkie.

We took left turns and right turns, it felt like an actual maze to be honest. From time to time Steven would ask if I was alright. I felt so tired and weak, I just wanted to lay down. I would grumble when he told me these things in response so he knew I was still awake.

"We're almost there!" Steven said, reassuringly. But he seemed to have jinxed it when an arm coiled around my waist and tugged me to another figure. The figure kept a tight hold on me, to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere. "Let her go!" Steven said, looking towards the person who had a hold on me. I laid my head on the shoulder of the person. The person quickly slapped my head off of their shoulder. I quickly found that this wasn't a person at all. It was Green Spinel. 

"Oh, lay off, fat-ass." She retorted, kicking him in the face and pulling out her spear. 

"S-stop..." I groaned, just barely loud enough to hear. "Please..." Steven pulled out his pink shield, and chucked it at her face. She stretched to dodge, and threw me at the dog carrier. Blood dripped down my cheek upon impact. She threw a brutal punch at him, and he leapt up into the air, floating. She sent another kick his way, and he soared across the room. She pointed the blade of her spear at him, and lunged. Green slashed at him viciously, Steven just barely dodging each time. She kicked him down, and threw her spear at him. He just barely dodged, the spear impaling his jacket and making a hole in the sleeve. 

Or, I guess he didn't completely dodge, because there was a big ass cut on his arm.He rolled on the ground, and avoided the onslaught of stabs that were targeted at him. Then, he jumped up and kicked her in the you-know-what, if she had one. It looked like she did, because she cried out in pain. Then, she grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him all around the room. "Go, Green!" Purple called out in the distance. 

"Stop..." You groaned, crawling towards them. "Stop..."Then I saw the look in Steven's eyes. I got a violent burst of adrenaline. "BEGONE, THOT!" I yelled, falcon punching Green out of the room. She screamed the whole way, then bolted back inside.

"Nobody uses memes against me!" She cried, uppercutting me in the jaw. She went to do it again, but I grabbed her by the wrist and threw her around a room like a lasso. I yeeted her into a corner, and Steven got up. We both looked at each other, and nodded. "CHARRRRRGE!" 

"FUSION, NYAAAA!" 

"YEAH, I MEAN, THAT! Hehe, charge..." Me and Steven literally became a giant woman.

"Bitch you fucked up!" The fusion laughed. Then chacha'd real smooth over to Green and stole her blue Hydroflask. 

"Hey!" She yelled. The fusion took it, and smashed it on their knee. "WHAT THE FUCK? THAT WAS METAL!" Green shouted. Then, the fusion summoned a shield, and chucked it at her head. Green fell to the floor and cried out in pain. Then, the fusion grabbed the pieces of Green's beloved Hydroflask. They began to rebuild it again, Green sitting up and watching with awe. Until she saw that it was rebuilt into big ass metal hammer. "Oh, fuck you!" She yelled. The fusion swung and aimed at her, but she kept stretching and zig zagging on the floor. They weren't discouraged by this, however. In fact, they just gave a determined grin and kept trying. Suddenly, Green inflated her fist, and smacked the hammer right out of their hands! Then, she kicked them down before they could process it. She threw her spear right at their stomach to try and pierce the gem, but she missed and stabbed just above it.The fusion cried out in pain, and unfused.

Me and Steven laid down on the ground in pain.Then, Green grabbed me and pulled me to her chest, her arms locking around me like a seatbelt. "Libby!" Steven cried, just barely able to crawl. Green cackled, and kicked him back down again, walking out of the room with me. I had to do something. Steven was depending on me! So I began to pretend to have a seizure.(Sorry for anyone who actually has seizures) I just prayed she knew what those were. I began to violently spasm, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. 

"The fuck?" Green asked, stopping. I spit to make it look like i was foaming at the mouth. 

"DFFGNJKIUYGVDSSWRTVVJUUOLPPIHHTFCDSRRESDFHYNGDDDDDDHDHFFJFJAIWIKCJCJFJFIRIDIWBW!" I screeched out, trying to warp my voice and sound convincing. 

"What's wrong with you, bitch?" Green cried. She set me down on the ground and began to shake me. "What's wrong with you?!" She shouted. 

"SOWOWIWOWIEIDFJFJFJFIDJIEJDIJINTUVNUHWO!!" I wailed. 

"God, why do humans have to be so complicated?!" Green growled, running out of the room. This was my chance. I quickly ran out of the room, and helped Steven up. 

"Come on, we gotta go!" I whispered. He nodded, and the two of us rushed to find an alternate route out. After seemingly hours of running, even though it was only two minutes, the two of us found a green escape pod. "Oh, thank god!" I cried out happily, although I made sure to be quiet. Steven placed his hand on it, and the hatch on it opened. 

"Alright, let's go." He whispered, pushing me into the pod. Then, an arm wrapped around his waist. 

"Steven!" I cried. 

"You're not going anywhere~" A familiar voice drawled. Steven then punched a button on the ship while he still could, and the hatch closed. An opening in the ship appeared, and the escape pod began to make a course for Earth.

"Steven! No!" I yelled, collapsing to the floor of the pod. "Oh god...oh god, oh god, oh god..." I whimpered to myself, hugging my body. "I think I'm really in trouble now."


	7. Chapter 7

The entire ride to earth was painful.  
It was long, and it wasn't pleasant. Each bump made me hit my head, or feel like throwing up, even if I didn't have anything to puke out. As each hour passed by, I became more weak and more tired. I tried to keep myself awake, by thinking what to say to the Crystal Gems. But, it didn't work. I had fallen asleep, but was rudely awoken when I hit something. Weakly, I look through the glass to find clear blue sky.

Suddenly, the door to the escape pod opens and a head pops out. The figure having pigtails. I weakly climb to the figure. Falling a bit in the process. The figure helps me out, holding me up so I can stand. My legs were too weak to stand and they buckled under me, but luckily the person holding my hand kept me up, now carrying me bridal style to the house

Awakening from slumber, the sun's rays of light causing me to wake up. I give a yawn and looked around, see if that I was in an unfamiliar place. I sit up, looking around more. Next to.me was a bed side table, with a glass of water and two donuts beside it.

I eagerly grabbed the glass of water and drank until it was all gone. Then I grabbed the donuts, consuming them instantly.

God it felt good to eat something again!

"Glad to see your awake," a calm, warm voice spoke. I looked to see who had spoken, frightened by the voice, only to see Garnet. She leaned on the door frame that decended downstairs. "How are you feeling?'

"Weak...." I say. "and tired...." I add. Sliding to the edge of the bed, I slowly stand up. Garnet had made her way towards me, helping me get my balance. I give her a quiet thanks, as we both made our way to the star case. 

Once down the stairs, I saw the other gems around. Amethyst seemed to be eating something, that I couldn't pinpoint at the moment. Spinel seemed to be watching cartoons but turned her head to the noise of people defending the stairs. 

"Oh thank goodness," I hear Pearl say, walking over to me, looking at my wounds I had gotten while be a hostage. She pressed on buses that had been there for weeks, making me flinch. "You seem to be in really bad shape, but gladly they didn't break anything, but your nose," Pearl informed me. 

"Dually noted..." I say bluntly. I weakly walk to the couch and lay myself on it. I groan in pain, forgetting about the broken nose for a minute. 

"Where's Steven?" I look up to see Spinel sitting down beside my laying form. Memories of what happened and Steven blasting me into space, Oops having coiled her stretchy limb around him. My throat tightened, I knew I had to explain to them, but I didn't know how to explain it. I sit up on the couch and pull my legs to my chest. I enclosed any space around me as I curled into a tight ball. 

"Sh-she has him...." I mumble. It was silent, so deafening that I had to look at all of them. I see the worry, the pain, and the anger on their faces. "I'm sorry....." I say, through a choked sob. "I'm sorry to bother you so much. I don't mean to do so.....," I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, I wiped them away, but it did no use, because more came. "I'm just making your problems worse..." I tried to even my breathing, and stop the tears from coming. Never do I ever cry in front of people, I never liked showing my weak side. 

Arms coiled around my curled up form, pulling me into a tight hug. At first, I didn't bother moving, but soon I found myself clinging to Spinel, crying more. I kept mumbling apologies, thinking it was my fault.

Spinel rubbed circles around my back, comforting me as best as she could. "Don't be sorry Libby, it isn't your fault. We'll get Steven back, safe and sound!" Spinel reassured.

"Yeah! Besides, Steven has been through worst. " Amethyst butted in. It was nice how they tried to reassure me, but I still felt like it was my fault. My cheeks felt frail, like the skin was peeling off on me from a bad sun burn. I didn't let go of Spinel, just staying in her hold, clinging on for dear life, as if she too would be taken away by Oops and the Spinel trio. Pearl gave a look of anguish and sadness, but seemed to agree with Amethyst, even though she wanted to protest against her. Garnet gave a neutral face, but her head hung low, as if she was contemplating inside her head with herself. Her fists were clenched tight, but she showed no sign of giving any violence. 

"Now, how are we gonna get to the headquarters?" Pearl began, she had her hand on her chin as she was deep in thought, walking back and forth as she thought of a plan. I pulled away from the tight embrace Spinel had given me to look at the others. My eyes felt droopy, feeling tired again. Garnet gave a neutral expression as she thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone knows the plan, correct?" Garnet said, once the view of the headquarters was seen. We all nodded to her, to show that we remembered. She nodded before looking to Pearl. Pearl had hid the ship, near a blind spot and we all got off.

Before we know it, Pearl gave off holograms of herself, their eyes red and ready to fight.

"Hey! You over there!" We look to find two Spinel's coming to us. Shit shit shit shit shit!! I think to myself, panicking that the mission is going to fail.already.

Suddenly two figures come out of no where, standing in front of the Spinel's. The two Spinel's glare at the two figures who seem to have cloaks on.

The Crystal gems didn't mind the cloaked strangers, as if they knew them or something. Garnet ushered me to go find where they were holding Steven and bring him back safely. I did as told and tried to sneak past them. The two Spinels noticed though and were about to attack me, but one of the cloaked figures stopped them. I ran down the corridor, looking in almost any possible room he could be in. Me just praying the Oops didn't catch me.

And as if I had to jinx it, a yellow arm coiled around my form, before yanking me and slamming me into the wall. I winced in pain, I scrunched my eyes shut from it and let out a painful groan. I open one eye to be face to face with and really, REALLY pissed off looking Oops.

I was paralyzed with fear. She was definitely going to kill me this time. "O-Oops..." I started. She tossed me up into the air and fiercely smacked me against the ceiling. I cried out in pain, and then she slammed me down against the tile floor. She approached with an angry expression. 

I didn't know how it happened, it just did."Why won't you fucking let me help you?!" I cried her face twisted into one of pure hatred. 

"Because you CAN'T! NOBODY can! And nobody EVER WILL! You're just a stupid BLOKE!" Then, she grabbed me by my neck, and slammed me into the wall. I shrieked in pain, and she growled, throwing me across the room. I was defeated and broken on the ground, just like my glasses. I couldn't see much, but I knew what was coming. She approached angrily. "You bloke! I'll kill you, you're of no use to me now!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU?" I snapped. A moment of silence passed. "Then why haven't you? You've had so many opportunities to, so why haven't you?" Then, she began to chuckle. It turned into a full on laugh. She clutched her chest as she continued to endlessly cackle. 

"You know...out of all the flesh bags I've met...you seem to be the stupidest. Snooping about in places you don't belong, trying to help someone that can never be helped, and then having the nerve to listen in on private conversations? What an idiot bloke." She retorted. "But, hey, that's none of my business. Now let me show you what my business is." She took me by the wrist, and flung me across the room again. I hit the wall with a thud, and groaned in pain. I was too weak to scream. 

"I can try to help you! I can try to understand!" I tried reason, but she didn't listen. She wrapped her arm around me, and pulled me to her with a yank. I winced. She inflated her free hand into a giant fist, ready to squash me. She had a razor sharp grin on her face, and I knew she was serious. Her gaze darkened, her orange eyes glowed."Goodbye, flesh bag."And suddenly, before she could do it, there were voices calling her name. "Huh?"

"OOPS, GET OUT HERE!"

"OOPS, THEY'RE GETTING UP ON US!"

"OOPS!"

Red, Green, and Purple. 

She looked back at me,

then at the door, 

then at me, 

then at the door, 

then at me, 

then at the door, 

then looked at me.

She growled, and harshly threw me to the ground with a thud. I groaned in pain, holding my arm that had glass pieces in it. Oops scoffed, and turned the corner. "I've felt more pain than that."

And with that, she left me to shakily try to stand up. "I..." I started. "I know...that I could...never understand the pain.. you've been though...but I want...to know..." I collapsed onto the floor, hearing footsteps coming into the room. Looking up, I see a blurry look of Garnet picking me up, a gem in her hand, before I black out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since I've seen Steven and the Crystal Gems, Oops as well. I had learned that they had poofed her and have her bubbled in Garnets room in their temple. I had recently been getting work done and unpacking my house, which was supposed to be done already. I pick up a vase and was about to put it up on my fire place, when suddenly my front door burst open and two cloaked people ran in. I dropped the vase as I shriek in terror. One of the cloaked figure swiftly grabbed the vase, standing in front of me. 

"Careful!" they said, a feminine British accent rolling from her tongue. I snatched my vase back, giving an annoyed look. 

"What's the meaning of this! People need to stop breaking into my house!" I snap, setting the vase onto my fireplace. One of the cloaked figures takes off her hood, showing off brunette hair. Their emerald eyes stared at me. Light freckles spotted her face, she looked about a year younger than me. 

"Reasons?" she asked. I sputtered for words, but seemed to not be able to. I look away to fix up the stuff that was onto of my fireplace, avoiding the question. The other woman takes off her cloak hood, revealing a female around 18 of age, with short metallic hair and extremely pale blue eyes with three black dots under her eyes. She was calm in a way. 

"Have you seen a yellow girl, we're trying to look for her," I give them a confused look, hesitant to answer. 

"Her names Oops, do you know her?" the brunette one asked. Now I gave a more confused look. why do they want to know where Oops is? I question myself. 

"She's..... with Steven and the Crystal Gems...." I say, mostly in a mumble. A glare was visible, which made the blue eyed girl give a look to me. 

"I'm sorry, my-" the blue eyed girl blushed and looked at the brunette before giving her attention back to me. "I'm sorry we frightened you. My names Crystal," she pointed at herself, before gesturing to the girl beside her. "And this is Lou," 

"Libby....." I say hesitantly. 

"Here," Crystal reached behind her neck and pulled out my favorite flowers, Buttercups(Yes, this is my favorite flower). "This is for coming in your house the way we did," She hands the flowers to me. I stand shocked, she pulled out my favorite flowers from whatever and we literally just met. 

"U-um...." I'm hesitant about the situation. Crystal nods her head at the flowers insistent that I take them, hesitantly I do. Crystal then sits on my couch, Lou crawling onto her lap. So they're a couple? I question to myself, setting the flowers into thy empty vase on my fireplace. I turn back to them, still standing as I wanted an explanation at once. 

"Do you know what I am, first off?" Crystal asked. I shake my head, confused by what she meant. She sighed. "Well, I'm like Steven. If you know what I'm talking about, he's a hybrid, well so am i. But mine was an accident." she flustered and shook it off. "But mine is a clear crystal, which gives me the ability to be the smartest gem in gem kind. I also can change into any gem I wish, except a diamond," I look at her, not knowing what to say about this. 

"Um.... cool?" I say, after a few moments of silence. Crystal laughs. 

"You're funny," Crystal comments while she and Lou stands up from the couch. 

"Do you want to see the oth-" Lou was interrupted by Crystal. 

"To see Oops?" she asked, with a look that I couldn't pinpoint. I blush while looking away. I began to fiddle with my fingers. 

"M-maybe....." 

"Then let's go!" Lou said. She and Crystal walked out the door, I followed not far behind. I locked my door, though it didn't matter since people keep getting in there, but old habits never change I guess. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good 30 minute walk to Steven's house. I never realized that I was this far away from his house, and at the same time I didn't really care. We walked up the stairs, Crystal opened his door, without knocking, Lou and I following behind her. I was mentally dying inside, since I haven't seen Steven or the gems in a whole week. 

"Steven! You there? Me and Crystal found um.... Libby," Lou says. Crystal looks at me with a worried face. 

"Why don't you sit down.... take a breather," Crystal said, pointing to Steven's couch. I shake my head. 

"No, I'm fine," I lie, but seems believable. Then all of a sudden, I'm holding a chocolate bar. I look up at Crystal, a shocked and confused look on my face. Crystal gives a wink, and I look away, hiding the chocolate close to my chest. I give a nervous and small smile. "Th-thanks...." 

"Its not poisonous, you can eat it," 

"STEVEN!? PEARL!? YOU HERE!?" Lou yells inside the house. I make confused sounds, whilst I eat my chocolate bar. Pearl and Steven come running from different parts of the house, Pearl coming from the Temple and Steven from the stairs. "Gee, what took ya'll so long?" 

I lay on the floor, confused about everything. Crystal looks at me. "You know you can sit on the couch, right?" she asks. 

"I don't wanna, the floors my friend." I say, still laying on the floor. 

"We came as fast as we can! Is Elizabeth alright!?" Pearl squeaks. Steven looks at me. 

"Libby why are you on the floor?" Crystal flings a blanket at me, making it lay on my form. 

"Yes, Libby is alright." Lou says. Crystal looks up and smiles upon seeing Pearl and Steven. 

"I'm 'perfectly' fine..." I say, bundling inside the blanket, still eating my chocolate bar. Pearl gave a sigh of relief. 

"Thank the stars Oops didn't kill you..... and Libby, get off the floor, you don't the kind of gems that crawl on there!" 

"Relax P, it's not hurting anything, She's cool." Amethyst says, coming from the temple, munching on a sandwich. Steven walks up to me, kneeling down so I can hear him. 

"She actually insists on being on the floor," Lou points out. Crystal nodding in agreement. Pearl sighed, defeated. 

"Suit yourself." Pearl shudders while saying that, before walking into the kitchen. 

"Did she break any bones? Anything like that ? I know its a weird question, but uh..." I shake my head. 

"I don't think so, I've been perfectly fine for a week now," 

"Oh, well that's good to hear," Steven says, Pearl comes back with a water bottle. 

"Here Libby, you should stay hydrated." I release my arms from the bundled of the blanket and take the water bottle, I give a quiet 'thanks' to her before taking a few sips. On the couch Lou and Amethyst had a full out conversation, like best friends who haven't seen each other in years(Its probably true tho- right Lou?). I sat quietly on the floor. Pearl walked up to Steven tapping him on his shoulder. "We need to discuss some..... things." Steven nods. Pearl scolds at Amethyst. "You too, Amethyst." 

Amethyst groans as she was dragged to the temple. "Should I come?" Crystal asks, standing up. Pearl nods, making Crystal nod and follow her. 

"CONGRATS LOU, THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS BLIND FOR A MOMENT!" Amethyst yells, before she, Pearl, Steven and Crystal were in the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! so this chapter is going to start a bit differently! Imma be writing the conversation Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Crystal are having! so the first part shall be in 3rd person POV! Just wanna say that, before ya read! so now you can enjoy reading this chapter!

"So what's the trouble?" Crystal says, waiting for Pearl to begin to explain the problem. Pearl looked at all of them before speaking. 

"We need to figure out what to do with Oops' gem.... she's too dangerous to be kept here, even bubbled. Who knows what could happen," 

"Ugh... so what? We dump her gem in an abandoned plane or something?" Amethyst suggested, already looking stressed from the motion of Oops' gem. Pearl shook her head. 

"Even if we did, we'd still be at risk for one of her 'friends' finding and reviving her," 

"well, we can't shatter her," Steven said. Pearl and Amethyst look at Steven before speaking at the same time. 

"That's a given, Steven" Pearl sighs. 

"What are we going to do?" she said, rubbing her temples in frustration. 

"I think we should keep her...." Crystal said. Steven, Pearl and Amethyst looked at her, a disturbing shock to their faces. 

"Whaaa!" Pearl squawked. "No, no, she's too dangerous to be kept here!" 

"Well, I think its a good idea," Steven piped up. Pearl groaned in annoyance, face palming. 

"Steeeveen-" she groaned. 

"What? We kept the corrupted gems bubbled here, and they were just as dangerous! Maybe even more!" 

"This is different, Steven," Amethyst said. 

"Yes, Steven. The corrupted gems weren't aware of what they were doing, She does! And she's intelligent! All our lives are at stake with her being here!" 

"Hate to say it Ste-man, but she's right. Maybe its time to let someone go? Not every gem can make a change." Amethyst puts a reassuring hand on Steven's shoulder. 

"I think we have someone fit for that," Crystal says out of the blue. "I think we can get her on our good side." 

All three of them looked at Crystal. "Who?" they asked at the same time. Crystal took a deep breath, collecting all her confidence. 

"Ooh, just the girl that's with my girlfriend~." She says in a sing-song voice. A moment of silence deafened the room. 

"WHAT!?" they all yelled. 

"Crystal, Libby is just a human!" Pearl started. "She wouldn't be able to handle Oops if she began to get angry! I'm surprised she even survived the kidnapping!" 

"Dude, putting a human with a gem like that... is the worst idea."

"I have to agree with them, Crystal," Steven said, shrugging and nodding his head. Crystal sighs as she reaches behind herself, pulling out shit tons of papers out of her neck and holding them in her hand. 

"I mean, true....." Crystal began. "But, then why does this say that she can help Oops then?" Crystal gives a sad look. Pearl grabbed the papers and began to read them, a stern look on her. Steven and Amethyst look behind her to read them as well. Crystal awaited them to finish. Once they were done they give shocked faces. "So........ Do ya'll disagree with me still?" Crystal gives a smirk. 

"Ok, she's the one, but she's far too unstable now, we have to fix that first!" Pearl said, with a groan, as she handed the papers back to Crystal, who put them back into her gem. 

"And how are we gonna do that?" Amethyst asked, a stern look on her face as she crosses her arms. 

"I think Lou and Libby are talking about that right now," 

"When Oops reforms, she'll be hostile. I don't see how we can possibly help with that," Pearl said, also crossing her arms. 

"I've talked to lots of hostile gems before, there has to be a way to make it right...." Steven said, holding onto his chin as he began to think. 

"We could make a Spinel-proof cage for Oops," Crystal suggested. Getting a weird look from Pearl. "And place her gem in there. Then we let Libby do the talking.... But we shouldn't be there, because Oops will notice, but we can leave cameras there and monitor the entire thing." 

"How are we going to make a Spinel-PROOF cage? Is that even possible?" Pearl asked, a brow raised. 

"Those are oddly specific qualifications for a cage....." 

"Amethyst," Steven groaned. 

"What? I'm just sayin'!" Amethyst put her arms up in defense. Steven shook his head a little. Crystal takes out blue prints from her gem, holding it in front of her so they can see it. 

"Done,"

"The f-" Pearl smacked her hand over Amethyst's mouth, scolding her. Amethyst grumbled as she pushes away Pearl's hand. Steven leaned over to inspect the blueprints. 

"This could work..."

"Alright then, what do we need for this?" Pearl says, walking over to take a look at the blueprints. Amethyst crawled over on the floor and looked at the blueprints as well. 

"Pretty neat...." Steven compliments. 

"Thanks, made them myself," Crystal says. 

"These are impressive, but do you think Libby could get through to her?" Pearl asked, looking up from the blueprints. Steven gave a determined grin. 

"I think she can!" Crystal ruffles Steven's hair, smiling widely. 

"Like my little buddy said, she got this," Crystal said, looking up at Pearl. 

"Alright then, we should get to building this as soon as possible. Does anybody want to tell Libby and Lou the plan?" Pearl asked, crystal looked to Steven and Amethyst. 

"I think ya'll should tell them. P and I will start building it, and if Peri is available then we could use her help as well," 

"Alright. Steven, Amethyst" Pearl said looking at them, gesturing them to go. 

"Okey! Got it," Steven and Amethyst get up and leave the temple.   
\---------------(My POV now!!)---------------------------

I hid my face in the blankets as Lou laughed nervously. I hear the temple door open and look out of the blankets, seeing Steven and Amethyst. 

"Hey guys! All okey?" Steven asked, walking over to us. I grumble in response. Lou smiled. 

"Oh we were just talking about-" I cover Lou

"Shut it!" I whisper to her. She moves my hand and awkwardly spoke again. 

"About how much we love.......... Chocolate!" Lou smiles nervously. Steven and Amethyst sees that somethings up, but don't press. 

"Anyways, we got a plan to deal with Oops now," 

"Yeah! We're gonna make a Spinel-proof cage and you're gonna set her straight, Libby," Amethyst said, pointing finger guns at me. 

"I know it's probably not a good idea to be dumping this plan on you so suddenly, but I'm pretty sure you can do it. Besides, Crystal says so, and she's probably one of the smartest gems I know. So, what do you think?" I stare at Amethyst and Steven for a bit. I give a worried look after a few minutes.

"Ok....... so when's the plan starting?"

"Yea, are they trying to construct it now?" Lou asked, curiously. 

"Yeah, they've got some blueprints for the cage." Steven says, pointing his thumb behind himself. 

"Snazzy....Should we help them?" Lou asked. I shrug. 

"How long will it take? Hours? Days? Weeks?" I ask, panicked a bit. 

"Actually, we really don't know...."

"Want us to ask?" Amethyst asks me as she turns to go ask. 

"I can!" Lou says getting up and going to the temple. We watch her, until she couldn't be seen again. I sigh mentally and curl up on the floor. 

"Now I shall prepare for my death......" I say quietly, but seemed to not be too quiet as Steven gave me a worried look. 

"You don't have to do this. You can say no, it's fine." Steven says, with a frown on his face. I shake my head and is up front he floor. 

"But I want to help tho! Just.... What if I can't do it Steven?" I sniff a bit "What if she won't listen? Or even hurt herself? Or what if .... What if...." I grow quiet. 

"It'll be fine, Libby," Amethyst reassures. 

"Yeah. Like I said, we have cameras, so we can stop things like that. It'll be okay, I promise." Steven says. 

I look at Steven, in the brim of tears "I want to help her, Steven" I tried to wipe away fallen tears "But she just won't let me..... How will it be any different if she's in a cage? It could make it worse.....!" Steven sighs and looks at Amethyst. 

"Hey Amethyst, can you check on the others?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Ah, you got it dude," She says, before walking over to the temple to see what she can do to help build it. Steven approaches me, kneeling so he can look me in the eye. 

"Libby, you're going to do fine. And even though we hardly know each other yet, I can tell with people. You just need to try and make her feel wanted. Cool her down so the heat isn't so hot, you know what I'm saying?" He sighs. "I don't even know what I'm saying...but I do know that if you just say what your heart's telling you to say, you'll be able to get through to her." He smirks and winks at me. "Because I can tell that your heart's saying a lot of things about her," I blush a dark red. 

"SSSSSTEEEEEVEEEEENNN!" I whine, hiding myself in the blankets. Steven chuckles. 

"I'm just messing with you, Libby. But I know that you're gonna be okay. Got it?" I nod my head and give him a weak smile. 

"Thanks, Steven...." 

Alright, here's another chapter for ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed anxiously as I stood in front of the newly built cage. Sure it took maybe a week or so to do is making it and making sure it was air tight, it was finally done, th a is with the help of Spinel. They had set Oops' gem in the cage a few minutes ago, no bubble needed now. I sit in the ground, not wanting to stand for th entire wait.

Hours passed, it was noon, and it felt like she wasn't ever going to reform. "What's taking so long...? Is it a gem thing or something?" I ask myself, not long after Steven comes in.

"Hey Libby, this happens sometimes, why don't you come in and get something to eat? " Steven said, with a warm smile. I don't look at him. 

"I'm not hungry right now...." I say, bluntly. Steven nervously chuckles. I look at him, a no emotional look to him. 

"Are you sure? You've been sitting here for hours now...." Steven presses. I stand up. 

"Fine, you win..." I walk out of the room, Steven not far behind me. 

"Come on you can have some breakfast, it's already 3:30, but you can still have some," Steven says, sitting not he couch as I go to the kitchen, grabbing bread, PB&J, and a plate and knife, making a sandwich. 

"Whatever you say, Steven...."

I finish the sandwich and place it on the plate as I head over to the couch and sit next to Steven, beginning to eat my hand-made food. A silence weighed over the two of us, making me feel heavy. 

"Do you think I can help her....?" I ask, breaking the silence as I look at Steven. He gives a reassuring smile to me. 

"Yeah! You just gotta make sure you don't rush into whatever happened to her, and try to be friendly. Be patient and just start a normal conversation of whatever," 

"But...." I go silent as I contemplate inside my head. "But what if it doesn't help? What if it makes the problem worse?" 

"Well, you never know until you try. Who knows? Maybe she'll become chill," Steven says with a slight shrug. 

"Yeah... maybe your right," I say, nodding to myself and finish eating my food. 

"I can wash that plate for you, if you want to go back and wait again?" Steven suggested, despite me being an independent person and all, I take up his offer and hand him the plate, smiling slightly. 

"Thanks, Steven," I say standing up and stretching a bit. Steven smiles and nods as he goes to his sink to wash his dishes. I walk back to the room, still seeing Oops has not yet reformed. I sit on the ground near the cage, resting my forehead on it. "Please come out,"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed more. I had by now played on mysids as I doodled imaginary drawings on the ground, bored of everything. I was starting to lose hope that she'll ever reform, I give I sigh as I was about to get up and head out for the night, until her gem began to glow. I sit up instinctively, watching her gem closely as it floats up and begins to reform. 

I stand up, anxiety heavy in the pit of my stomach. I talk quietly to myself that I can do this. When her form is completed, she instantly lunges at me, harshly hitting the walls of the cage. Making me yelp. 

"Aagh! What is this!? PURPLE! GREEN! RED!" Oops yells. 

"Th-they're not he-here," I say, my voice shaking a bit. Oops growls in pure rage. 

"YOU, What have you done to my crew!? I'll ring your neck, you bloke!" 

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know where they are!" I yell at her. Oops attempts to grab me through the bars of the cage, but fails. 

"Augh!" She begins to repeatedly slam herself against the cage in hopes that she'll break it. I begin to panic. 

"D-don't do that! You're hurting yourself!" I say. Oops scoffs. 

"I've been through worse. And why do you even care? Don't think I don't see through your act, I'm not an idiot,"

"What act? I'm not acting at all!" 

"Oh yeah, like you actually care about me getting hurt. Just can it, bloke," Oops says as she bashes against the cage once again. 

"Stop!" I yell. "See, I told Steven this wasn't going to work! No one fucking listens!" I mumble mostly to myself, but I think she heard. She crashes down in defeat. 

"God damn it!" She starts to clutch herself tightly. "Whats the plan here, huh? You want to interrogate me? Torture me? Put me through pain?" She jolts up. "Well, jokes on you blokes! The pain I've been through will never be comparable to anything your little minds can come up with!" I stay silent for a few minutes. 

"I just want to talk to you.... that's all...." I say as I sit near the cage. "......Talk to me....." 

"What's the point, flesh bag?" 

"It helps to talk to someone...." I shrug a bit. "At least that's what people say..." 

"You could never understand. And, to be honest, I don't care what 'people' say," Oops scoffs. 

"But I want to understand, why can't you see that? I want to help, but you won't let me," 

"Because I don't need your help, and I don't want your help. Stop pestering me, I'm not going to tell you what happened, and if you think your hippy dippy friendship bullshit is going to magically turn over a new leaf, then you surely must be high," I sigh and look at the ground as she finish talking. I begin to doodle imaginary images again. 

"Fine..." A silence passes, the only sound of Oops occasionally letting out a growl or a frustrated huff. 

"You know.... you take forever to reform...." I say, still making imaginary images with my finger on the ground. 

"Well, I'll make sure to take longer next time," she says, crossing her arms. 

"Tch, why take so long? is it a gem thing or something? It's like waiting for a girl to get ready for the day..." Oops scoffs. 

"Your bodies aren't made of as much concentrated energy as us gems are, so you wouldn't understand. It takes a long time to be able to obtain enough energy, and focus enough on a single form to be able to become it. And, what's a long time for you flesh bags is nothing for us gems," 

"Makes sense...." I say, I look at Oops for a bit before slowly looking back at the ground and doodling again. Oops sighs and closes her eyes, maybe imagining not being here right now.

"What's it like being a gem?" 

"Not too different. We don't die, we don't need malnutrition, and we can do one task for thousands of years sometimes," she chuckles. "You should ask Spinel about that one,"

"Why should I ask her when I can ask you?" I ask as I look at her. Oops snorts. 

"Because I didn't stand in a garden for 6,000 years," 

"Oh.... then what were you doing when she was standing?" 

"I was still working, of course. You think I have time to watch her stand mindlessly?"

"Well, no....." I shake my head and chuckle nervously. "Never mind. What kind of job did you have?" She rolls over so she's not facing me. 

"That's none of your business...."

"ok...." I sulk a little. She rolls her eyes. I look at the ground, pondering what to answer next. "...What do you do for fun?"

"Not this...

"Well of course not... I don't like this either, I don't know what Steven thought I could do to help you, when you don't want it...." I shrug and sigh. 

"Wait a minute..... is that the only reason I'm here?"

"The gems and Steven didn't tell me why they have you...." I say with a shrug. She flops back down, still not facing me. 

"Never mind..." 

"I'd let you go, if they'd let me," I sigh. "But they wouldn't let because they think you're dangerous, I don't...." She begins to chuckle, turning into full on laughter, to the point where she's wheezing that she has to clutch her chest. 

"Oh, flesh bag, I AM dangerous. I could turn you skin inside and out if I wasn't in this cage," 

"But you haven't...... reasons unknown, but too be honest, I wouldn't care if you killed me, there's no point in anything anymore...." I begin to doodle again. 

"Ugh. So you're a depressed one. Good to know, there's plenty back where I live, one of them being a traitor to SRS, where I work. You can ask the crystal blokes about her, she's not worth my time as much as the dirt on which you flesh bags walk," I shrug.

"What does SRS stand for anyways...?" I ask.

"Even an idiot can figure that out," 

"well then, I'm an idiot," She shrugs with a smirk. 

"Anyone is who are wasting there time here," I puff out my cheeks and give a heavy huff. 

"It's better wasting my time here than at my house, to be honest I have nothing better to do but waste it," Oops chuckles. 

"Well you come to the right place...." 

I grow silent for a bit. "What are Spinel's sups to be? In your world and such...." I ask. Oops stays silent for a bit before answering. 

"Spinels are supposed to be entertainers, and best friends. All innocent, and mushy. Yuck. All of us spinels start out like that. And most retain that innocence. But some don't. Some get enlightened as to how horrible the world is. And some turn the other cheek. But some don't. Some find others that have also been enlightened, and decide to rebel, turning themselves into something far greater than their 'best friends' ever thought they could be. And, honestly, entertaining other gems sucks ass. So I'm glad I got enlightened," 

I'm silent for a few minutes. "So.... you hate the world because of what Pink Diamond did to you...?" Oops grits her teeth angrily.

"Shut. Your. Mouth."

"Sorry.... I didn't mean to upset you...." She scoffs angrily and keeps her back to me while laying down. I sulk down on the ground, laying on it whilst making a mental note to not mention Pink Diamond until she wanted to. She quietly stands up and looks at the ceiling. I try to hold back a yawn but it comes out anyways. I shake my head, sitting up, and give an annoyed sound. "Fuck!"

Oops sits back down. "Hey, don't you flesh bags need to.... SLEEP, or something? Why don't you go back to where you do that?"

"I don't wanna....." 

"Well, I'm not talking anymore," she says before turning away again and lays down. I hum in response. 

"Not like you did much of it anyways...." She scoffs and remains silent. I lean n the cage, feeling really drowsy. She waits patiently and quietly for the inevitable. finally fall asleep, leaning my head entirely on the cage. 

I was shakin awake after awhile. "Libby, wake up! Wake up!" 

"I'M AWAKE!" I karate chops Steven's head as my eyes shoot open and I'm in a panic. Steven clutches his head in pain as he groans. "I'm sorry Steven it was an instinct!"

"Libby, Oops escaped! And you were asleep when it happened!" Pearl yelled, stress clear in her voice. Garnet is in the cage investigating it, looking at the ceiling seeing it was taken off. 

"Looks like a loose bolt, this is not good," Garnet says. 

"Oh, I knew it wasn't completely fastened! Why didn't any of you listen to me!?" 

"I can't help myself! I'm still human you know!" I sulk in shame. I feel Steven put his hands on my shoulder as he looks at his fellow gems. 

"Guys, give her a break. I could've easily fallen asleep too you know," 

"Oh stars knows where she is now!" Pearl squawks. Garnet adjusts her visors. 

"She's got a long way to go to get home, If we can borrow a ship, we may just catch her." 

"Oh1 Like Peri?" Amethyst says. 

"Exactly," Garnet says with a smirk. 

"Well then, we've got no time to lose! Let's go get Spinel and Peridot, come on!" 

"I think I should stay here..." 

"I think you should, go home and get some rest. Let's hurry," Pearl says before running off with the others. 

"See you, Libby! Sorry we have to leave so suddenly," He runs out of the room. 

"Bye....." I stand there for a bit before walking home. 

As I'm walking, I hear the bushes rustling. I look in the direction of the noise, stopping in my tracks for a moment. "Hello........?" After a few moments of silence, a figure creeps out of the bushes, to show a blue Spinel. 

"Did you just come out of Steven Universe's home.....??" She asks. I nod. 

"Yes....? And who are you?" 

"That's not the point right now, you do realize there are three lill spies behind you right?" I give her a confused look for a split second before hearing a voice say 'Aw fuck!". It sounded like Purple. I yelp at the voice and turn around. 

"What the fuck!!??" I yell. Where they hell did they come from?? Out of the bushes came, Purple, Green, and Red. 

"Oh good going, Cobalt!" Red said. 

"Yeah! Why'd you spoil our fun?" Green yelled. The spinel name Cobalt scoffs and pulls out a spear from her gem. 

"Go back to SRS, you're not taking this one," Purple pulls out a spear as well from her gem. 

"Wanna bet?" she taunted. 

I groan in annoyance as I sit crisscrossed on the ground. "Just get it over with...." Red and Green suddenly run at me, seizing my by the arms and taking off into the woods. 

"Human... Person!" Cobalt yells as she rushes to help me. But Purple stops her by grabbing her leg. Cobalt cries out and starts wrestling with Purple. 

"I bet Oops'll be glad to play with you again~" Red says. Green cackles. 

"Oh yeah, and that ship 'she's' flying to SRS? That's not her," 

"Let's not stall anymore, Green. Don't wanna waste her playtime~" They both cackle as they continue to kidnap me. 

"Like hell she will," I grumble, annoyed. Once we all were out of the clearing and widen a bit, Red begins to speak. 

"Nah fam, she actually-" Green hushes Red. 

"That's not our secret to tell," Green says in a whisper. 

"But even she know she's feeling this way and she's herself!" Red argued. 

"Shut up! Let's just say that this isn't her fault. But we can't say anymore, so if a certain red spinel would SHUT THEIR MOUTH, then that would be lovely," Red scoffs. 

"Whatever VSCO vegetal,"


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up, looking around to see Oops far in the corner, her back facing me. One look out the window by me and I see I'm in space.... again. I stretch with a yawn. Oops doesn't even flinch and turn around from the noise. 

"So.... what's the catch here, hm?" I say bluntly. "Why'd you get those three to get me? I thought I was of no use to you anymore...." 

"Wasn't my idea. They kept insisting to have you, said having you around would do me some good, can't imagine why. But of course if 3 gems are insisting at the same time, you'll eventually cave in, so I guess your our hostage again..." 

"How wonderful..." I mumble to myself, but the ship is so quiet that she can hear it. "Now I can almost die of starvation, or better yet die from it..." 

"Green always carries these weird earth things called cookies or whatever, so you'll be fine," 

"Cool..." I say as I lean on the wall behind me. I sigh softly

"I don't know.... you're not really a hostage, so do what you want, I don't care..." Oops says before walking off down a hallway. I hear Red and Green's voices, but it mainly being muffled by the ships walls, but if I stay quiet I can hear what they are saying. 

"So when is she gonna find out?" Red's muffled voice speaks out. 

"I don't know, that's Oops' call, not ours," Green says back. 

"I swear, we should just tel her," 

"You kidding!? Girl can't keep secret, Oops would kill us!" Green says, "No, this is a thing better left for Oops to tell,"

"Alright fair enough," Red says with a sigh. "But if we ever going to come up with a plan to get those two together, she's gotta know," I give a confused look, wondering what their even talking about, but I stay silent. 

Then, the two walk out the room, Green gives a shook look when she sees me awake. " ....Hey! um.. how's life?" Red gives her the 'really' look when she says this. 

"Just fine...." I don't bother looking at the two as I look out the ship window.

"Ok, good, well...bye!" Green says, scampering away. Red stands there contemplating on something. I sigh as I bring my legs to my chest and lay my head on them, closing my eyes. 

"Hey if you're going to go to sleep, I've got something to tell you once you wake up, but you can't tell anyone I told you," Red says walking off down the hall. I huff, before going to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake back up, it's a dead silence. I stretch a bit, whilst looking around the place. It was so quiet, I could hear a pin drop. It was deafening. I stand up after awhile and walk down a corridor, feeling unsure about leaving the room was in, but I needed to find Red . I could faintly hear movement in another room, so I walk to it. In the room, I see Red pacing back and forth, it didn't take her long to notice I was there. 

"Oh.... hey," she says. 

".....Hi," I walk cautiously into the room, but stayed by the door. "You wanted to tell me something once I woke back up...?"

"Yeah, come here," Red said, assuring me over. "It's a secret you're not really supposed to know," I give her a questionable raised brow, as I walk over to her. "So you know how Oops has an edgy backstory that she doesn't wanna tell you?"

"Yes....?" 

"Well...okay, you're not allowed to tell anyone, but I'm gonna tell you why she's like this in the first place, okay?"

"okay," 

"Okay, so she already had a best friend assigned to her before she even emerged. It was Pink Diamond. And she would come to her every day, almost, telling her how much fun they were going to have together once she popped out of that hole. "Red began. "She built false hopes for her, telling her that she loved her. But she proved that wrong when Oops finally popped out. She was supposed to be pink, like Pink Diamond. But instead, she came out yellow. So Pink basically said, "I don't want this freak, give her to SRS." and Oops had to watch as she was replaced right before her eyes. She was replaced by a better spinel, the Spinel that you know. The pink one. And so, that's why she's like this, and why she hates your Spinel. Because she wasn't good enough, for some reason. I know you don't care, but now you can at least sort of understand why Oops is the way she is," I stand there

"But I do care...." I say. "And this Pink Diamond chick is a fucking asshole! Why treat someone like that, thats... that's cruel," I say, a little too loud for the liking as Red shushes me. 

"I know, but you're going to wake up the whole god damn universe yelling like that!" She sighs. "Does it makes sense now why she acts like this?" 

"Yes... it does," I say. 

"Alright. You're not allowed to tell ANYONE, I told you!" Red says. "They'll have my fucking head," 

"Ok! I won't," I say, putting my hands up in defense. "I swear," 

"Alright, good. Well, I'll be with Purple if you need me. I noticed that Oops was moping around, like she always does, so maybe you could go and help her, or whatever. Or not. Whichever one. See ya," She walks away. 

"Bye..." I wave bye to red. I stand around for a little while before walking out the room and walking down the corridor again. I enter another room, to see Green eating a cookie. I stay quiet for a little bit before speaking again. "Hi..." I say. Green looks over at me. 

"Hi," she says before going back to eat her cookies. 

"Were'd you even get the cookies? Aren't you always in space and such?" I ask, crossing my arms a bit. 

"When we went to Earth to get your spinel, I snuck into a female octogenarian human's house and stole a bunch. Want one?" Green asks, as she holds one out to me. I smile and nod, walking over to her. I sit next to her and begin eating the cookie. 

"Thanks," 

"Don't mention it," 

"How long have you known the others?" 

"Pretty long time," She says taking a bite of her cookie that she has. I rest my back on the wall as I hum. 

"You all kinda remind me of me and my friends when we're together," 

"You think so?" 

I think for a moment. "Yep!" I say nodding. "Pretty much, when you purple and red were playing cards and saying what you said, it reminded me of how me and my friends are when we have girls nights out, and let me tell you, we are VERY immature for young adults," I chuckle to myself. Green chuckling as well. 

"Girls nights out are kinda like you purple and red hanging out, which you mostly do, right?

Me and my friends don't have much time to spend together because of work and relationship stuff...so we mostly just book a day for us all to hangout, my friends try to hook me up with some men, but most of the time they just want to.get in my pants.... So I don't do relationships a lot...."

"Ah. That sounds nice. Is this an Earth thing, or can gems from other planets do it too?" Green asked, I shrug. 

"I don't know," I say. "I've actually only met your kind a few weeks ago... I didn't even know you all existed actually," I say, chuckling to myself as I scratch my cheek nervously. 

"Oh," Green shrugs and takes another bite of her cookie. "Y'know, the others think your kind are pretty dumb. But I think you're okay. You're not boring, you're not obnoxious..."

"To be honest, I wouldn't blame you all calling my mind dumb... Because most are....People do stupid shit like Rob banks or run a red light risking their own life and others..... Sometimes I just hate my mind for no real reason," I chuckle to myself again. "Sometimes I even think about murdering my kind," Green grins. 

"Well, what's life without a little homicide, eh? I committed my first when I was only one hundred years old," 

I laugh a bit. "Nice, You guys are interesting in a way, just makes.me.want to know.more.about.your kind," 

"Well, I can tell you more about us gems. I'm not that knowledgeable, but eh. What'cha wanna know?"

"Well.... What do pearls do? You go the pearl on earth that I know does a lot of stuff, Iike fight, clean.... What do they do?"

"Well, pearls are supposed to be slaves, pretty much. They only do what they're told. But occasionally, a pearl will rebel, and not want that life anymore. Like the Pearl you know," 

"What are you guys can made of? Cause I know that you all don't need to do what humans do, which Oops said to me, but you do that anyways..." I say pointing to her half eaten cookie. 

"Oooo, okay...well, think of us gems like holograms with mass. I guess we're made out of light? Energy? I've never really thought of it before....we're holographic rocks," Green explains. 

"So you are a hologram, but fiscal is a way? So your power source is your gem?" I point to Green's gem. 

"Yeah, now you're gettin' it! Damn, I didn't think I'd be getting so deep in gem lore today..." I laugh. 

"Sorry, I'm just curious," Green chuckles. 

"It's okay. I've never really thought about what I am before, so it's a welcome change,"

"it's good to think of things you don't really think about. Like what your made of or what you can do and shit like that," I say while smiling at Green. 

"Yeah, it is," Green takes a bite of her cookie and she looks up at the ceiling. "Sometimes...I like to imagine that I'm out there, in space, with the stars. Anywhere than in here, really," Green turns to me. "Is that weird? I'm weird," I laugh.

"I do the same thing," Green chuckles lightly. 

"What's that called? Escapism?" 

"I think so," I say whilst laughing. Green sighs happily and rests her back on the wall with her arms behind her head. 

"Thanks for hanging out with me, flesh bubble. You kinda get me, and between you and me, " she then whispers. " Purple and Red do NOT get me" I giggle. 

"Well, whenever you want to talk, I'm all ears," Green nods with a smile before standing up. 

"Well, as much as I hate to break up this conversation, I got some things I gotta do. Thanks for hangin' out with me," 

"Anytime," I say waving it off like it was nothing. She walks away with a smile. It getting really quiet again, to the point where I hear her finish her cookie. I sigh as I sit there for a bit, before deciding to explore again. I walk around the ship for a good few minutes, mesmerizing every corner. Then I notice yellow light coming from a room which I walk over to, peaking in. I see Oops sitting in a corner, curled up and using a yellow phone. I stand there contemplating whether to talk or not, which I do anyways. "Hi Oops...." She doesn't look up from the phone, her expression turning into a glares. 

"What do you want, flesh bag?" 

"Never mind.... conversation is a no go," I move to walk away, only too see in the corner of my eye to see Oops slightly droop, but she turns away so I can't see it fully. I sigh as I push back my anxiety and walk into the room, a little cautious and sat by her. She doesn't say anything about it as she continues to stare at the phone screen, which were memes. 

"You like memes?"

In a very low whisper, barely audible. "The dark ones," she says. I give a worried look, which she doesn't see. 

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask.

"Always," she says.

"No you're not..... I can tell you aren't," 

"I'm always alright, ok?" She huffs turning away from me. I scowl at her. 

"you know holding in all that sadness your holding is only going to get worse... And it's not healthy to hold all that, trust me I know...." I stand up. "Just know I'm here to listen to what ever you want to vent out......" I walk over to the door, stopping when I heard her scoff.

"Like I'd ever vent to anyone, much less you," She grumbles as she goes back to her memes. 

"Fine, be the asshole...." I walk away from the room. Walking arounds me more now. It's silent once again and my footsteps echo through out the ship. "The silence here is so deafening...." I say to myself. I walk more on the ship before going into a room. It's mostly the same as all the others, but a picture changes it all. In the picture, was of a pink spinel, but not Spinel from earth. I walk over to the picture, looking at it more closely. "Who might you be?" I say to myself. 

Upon closer exception of the photo, I notice a well worn out word. I grumble in frustration as I try to read the word. Soon, I find that the first two letter to be a H and E. Who are you, He-" 

I tried to spot out the other letters, only stressing over it. I picked up the picture to get a better look at the word. I make out a L.

"Hel-" then finally the last letter. I. 

"Heli, well nice ta meet you then...?" I look at the picture of the pink spinel. Soon hearing footsteps coming this way. I look to see Red and Purple walk in the room. Once they noticed I was there, they saw the picture in my hand. They ran over to me. 

"Put that down! That's all we have left of her!" they both yelled at the same time. I freaked out bother outburst apologizing multiple times as I set the picture back to where I found. it. I turned to them, hearing Purple sigh in relief. Red embraced her, in a comforting way. "I was only looking I say," 

"That's Heli. She was a really good friend of ours. One smile from her could brighten up a room," Purple says, chuckling lightly, reminicing. I look back at the picture. 

"I can tell..." I look back at Purple and Red. "What happened to her? I-if you don't mind me asking, that is?" I add, before I made the problem worse. 

"There was a war..." 

"She was killed right before all our eyes. Poor, innocent little Heli. She was too pure for this world," I give a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry.... that must have been hard for you," 

"Those were the worst times, those 3,000 years ago. We were all shattered, at least on the inside. For those who were actually shattered in that war, we never forget," I stand there not knowing how to comfort. 

"I wish you hadn't touched that photo, we'd been doing good with distracting ourselves from that for a couple years," 

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around the ship and came crossed it," I say. Red sighs. 

"Come on, Purple. Let's go watch some compilations," Red said. Purple nodded as they walked out of the room. I watch them leave, feeling like I just fucked up. 

"I fucked up didn't I?" I say to myself, but Red seemed to have heard since she responded back with a 'Kinda'. I sulk a bit as I look at the photo of Heli one last time, before walking out the room. I sit in the hallway, feeling bored of exploring now, but mostly not wanting to to find something I wasn't suppose to find to make anyone else angry at me. I slowly pull my knees to my chest as I rest my head on them, closing my eyes. I begin to drift to sleep, hearing footsteps coming my way and walking off after awhile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake back up to silence. "I hate silence," I grumble to myself. I get up, stretching for a bit, before walking down the hallway I'm in. I walk down a hallway, seeing Green at the end of it, her back facing me. I smile. 

"Hi Green!" I say. She turned around and grinned once she saw it was me. 

"Ay, flesh bubble, how's it go?" 

"Not much. Whatcha doin'?" I ask as I walk over to her. She meets me in the middle. 

"Just doin' my rounds,"

"Rounds? For what?" I ask, tilting my head to the side like a curious puppy. 

"Ah, just walkin around the ship to make sure everything's cool. It's pretty boring. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure! It's pretty boring right now anyways..."

"Alright! And while we're at it, you can have a proper tour of the ship instead of just walkin' around and guessing,"

I smile. "Perfect!" Green smiles back at me. 

"Alright, follow me," She says as she walks down the hallway, me not far off. "Ok, so here we gave Purple's room," she motions to it. I look at the room, the door closed. That's actually one of the first rooms that was built in this ship," She says giving a reminiscing smile, before moving on. "And this is Red's room," She motions to another closed door room. She then smirks. "But I don't know why they don't just share a room~" I hide a laugh behind my hand. She approaches a room, opening the door. "This is my room, want to come in?"

"Yeah," Green smiles as she walks into the room, me not far behind. She walks over to something and grabs something underneath it. 

"This is my most important possession," She turns around to show a Hydroflask. "My Hydroflask," I gasp. 

"Where'd you get it?" Green chuckles at me in amusement by my awe. 

"In a shop back on Earth, never go anywhere without it. You like it?" 

"Yes! I never have enough money to buy one, or I just end up buying too many books to get it," 

"Books, huh? Never read one before. Are they any good?"

"Depends on what you like. Personally I like romance and horror to read," 

"Ah. Now, one kind I've heard of...is fanfiction. That, that seems interesting," I gasp before smiling as stars formed in my eyes. "Red's always hiding away in her room, writing some. I think she has some weird fanfiction website, or whatever..."

"She does!" I say, bouncing slightly. 

"Yes," Green chuckles a bit. "what, you like fanfiction or something?" 

"Yes! I mean who wouldn't you can read about your own characters interacting with your favorite characters or have yourself do that, or you can just full out make a imaginary book full of yourself having a romantic relationship with the one character you just adore.... Now I'm rambling," I say chuckling nervously. 

"Ah. Well, Red's been working on one piece of fanfiction for three years now, almost four. I don't get how it can take that long, but by the sound of it, it's pretty legit," 

"Fanfiction can take a long time if you're in a fandom for awhile," I shrug. "Depends really," 

"Ah. I'll keep that in mind. " She chuckles. " Hey, maybe if you ask her, she'll tell you what her username is on it, and you can read her fanfiction,"

"That's a great idea!" I say whilst smiling. Green puts away her Hydroflask before turning back to me. 

"Any who, I don't really spend a lot of time in here, so that's why there isn't much stuff," I look around the room. 

"I can see. I'm totally different, I like being in my room on Earth, not much of an interactive 'flesh bubble'," I say while smiling and scratching the side of my face with my forefinger. 

"Then you'd really get along with Oops. Not really, of course, that's just a saying, but you get what I mean. I mean that she's always in her room, antisocial...do I have to explain this..?"

"Nope! I know what you mean," I say with a reassuring smile. Green sighs with relief. 

"Good," She then grins. "Want to continue the tour?"

"Yeah!" 

"Ok, let's go then," She says while walking out of the room, me following after her. "You wanna check out the cockpit?" 

"Sure," 

Green continued walking but backwards so she was facing me now. "Fun fact, I made a joke to Purple once that her and Red should call their rooms the cockpits. I got jabbed in the face,"

"Pfft- Green!" I hide a full on laugh behind my hand. Green gives a grin. 

"What? It's true! I mean, if they're gonna have that much fun, why not make a room for it?"

"So they do that... a lot?" I ask, chuckling slightly. Green gives me a dead serious face. 

"Yes. They've got a whole stash of 'little boy toys' in Purple's room. And they sure have fun with them, if you catch my drift," I giggle. 

"You must hear them all the time," 

"God, yes. I fucking wear earplugs almost 24/7 to avoid the noise. Don't get me wrong, they're fun to hang around, but they fuck so loud when they fuck,"

"Oh my god- they might need to tone down the fucking, eh?" Green gives a smirk. 

"Gee, ya think? You outta hear them, imagine just sitting in pure silence when suddenly you hear, "SHOVE IT IN HARDER, MOMMY!","

"oh god-" She continues to intimidate them both. 

""Oh, Purple!" "Oh, Red!" "Oh, come on, make me scream! Make me whine for you!", " she gives a serious expression after. "Really, its bad," 

"I'll keep your word for it," I smile. "So whees the cockpit?"

"Well it's-" She looks around. "I got so distracted, we walked right past it. It's okay, should be around here somewhere," She starts to walk back the way we came. I smile in amusement and continue to follow her. 

"To be honest me, sometimes on Earth I find myself distracted by something and lose track of where I'm going,"

"That always happens to me. I'll be looking at my phone, and two seconds later, I'm thousands of miles away from where I want to go," I laugh.

"Your really fun to hang out with," Green grins. 

"I could say the same thing for you, flesh bubble," I smile back at her. She then looks over a smiles widely. "Heres the cockpit. Let's go inside," she walks in, me walking after her. The cockpit is filled with a wide array of buttons, knobs, computerized screens, and control panels. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"So many buttons," I say looking at all the controls and such. 

"Eh, this is considered small in this era," 

"Well it's huge to me, to be honest I've never been in a cockpit, even on earth, nor a ship besides this one," 

"We've got the thing on autopilot, but either Oops or Purple are usually manually flying it," Green explains. 

"Hm- where are we even headed? If you don't mind me asking that is-" 

"Back to SRS. I don't know what they'll want to do with you there, but don't worry, I'll make sure they don't hurt you," I smile slightly. 

"What's it like back at SRS?" 

"It's great! Well, for a spinel, anyway. It's a place for misfit spinels to repurpose themselves to help other spinels repurpose themselves. We've all got stories to tell. Some are more sad than others," I turn to Green. 

"What's your story?" 

"Well, if you wanna know, I was given to an agate that hated me from day one. She was always yelling at me, telling me everything I did wrong and ignoring everything I did right. So, one day, she came up with this cruel trick. She told me that she would play with me, after her work was done. So I waited. A week passed, and I finally checked up on her. She said she was almost done, so I walked around the temple where I was stationed. Next thing you know, another week passes. I check on her, and what does she say? She's almost done. So this kinda continued in a cycle, I would wait for a week or so, and check up on her and she'd say the same thing: that she was almost done. Next thing you know, it's been three hundred years and I'm a bored emotional wreck. I check up on her, and you know what? She was still almost done. To spare you thousands of years of listening to my mouth run like a leaky faucet, timeskip! 4,000 years and eight months passed by, and you know what? She was still almost done. I had had it to there with her bullshit. So I sealed my fate, pulling out a sword I had no idea I had and impaled her in the chest, shattering her gem and killing her. I ran from the temple, and hid out in an Olive Garden on Earth. But I was found in the kitchen by a spinel, and I was poofed. So she kidnapped me, and made my life better! I still have a few trust issues because of that whole thing, though,"

"Oof- I guess gems are similar to human beings in a way I guess, you don't need food, water and sleep to survive," 

"Yeah, pretty much," 

"To be honest, who wouldn't want to hangout with you guys? You all awesome in my point of view," Green grins. 

"Your not half bad yourself~" Green snickers. 

"Others beg to differ," I smile a bit, looking around the cockpit some more. 

"Oh, she's just bitter. Don't mind her," 

"No not just Oops.... People in general, most don't like how I am really..."

"Well, people suck," She blows a piece of hair out of her face before giving me a grin. "That's why I'm surprised that you're so cool, and chill," 

"Pfft- I'm all but that," I laugh. "Most of the time people say I get on their nerves and shit and ppl just get angry with me because of how paranoid and clingy I am,"

"Well, fuck them. They just can't see the great aspects of ya. I think you're cool, and I'm the one that you're talking to right now, aren't I?"

"True- But not everyone has the same point of view you have,"

"People suck. Don't worry about it, some people just don't like you. It's just a part of life. What's important is to focus on the people that do like you, and don't dwell on the haters. It's unhealthy,"

"Then I've been unhealthy most my life. I always have this thought to just impress ppl or keep them happy. Just the way I am...."

"Well, I can't change who you are. But the best advice I can give you is just go with the flow, try to relax as much as possible, don't waste your time on people that think that they're wasting their time on you, 'cause they're not. Just live. She Smiles. " That's how I flow, anyways,"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I say smiling at Green. She returns with a warm smile. "So! What does the rest of the ship look like?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, pretty much the same. Wanna look around anyways?" Green asked, looking at me. I nod in response. "Alright. We've got a lot of cool things in our storage room. Maybe we could check that out?"

"Like what kind of stuff?" I ask smiling. 

"Oh, just little trinkets and stuff that we find on missions and stuff. I think we've even got a Billie Eilish album in there that we stole for no good reason. We're hoarders to the max,"

"Billie Eilish, I love her songs!" I say while smiling. "And to be honest, I'm a hoarder too," 

-wittle time skip(Author doesn't know what Green should say and shit!!)-

With a little bit of walking down the corridor and joking with Green, we eventually made it to the storage closet. Green opened it up, turning on the lights to find little trinkets that were noticeable to me and some that were full on weird. 

"This is the closet! Pretty snazzy, huh?" I look around.

"Pretty weird stuff in here. What is all this?" I look at Green

"Mostly just random ass shit we pick up on our travels to other planets. We took another one of you flesh bubbles once, but they turned all skinny and white," Green said, with a frown. 

"Well they starved to death, dummy. Us humans need to eat to survive, along with water,"

"Oh,"

I snicker and roll my eyes as I dig through the mysterious stuff. One thing catches my eye. It's a picture of Green posing with her Hydroflask and there are two more. Green strikes various poses with her Hydroflask in these photos. I grab them and snicker more "Are these supposed to be in here?" I wave them in front of me 

"Oh, thanks for finding those! They were supposed to go in my VSCO shrine!"Green takes the photos, looks at them fondly. "I don't need any woman as long as I've got my Hydroflask," I roll my eyes, smiling while shaking my head, I go back to looking at the stuff in the closet 

"if you love it so much get married to it," I suggest.

"I wish I could, but it's afraid of commitment," I laugh 

"A hydro flask is afraid of commitment??"Green nods sadly. 

"No matter how hard I try, my sksks will never be enough..." She genuinely looks disappointed. I give a sympathetic look to Green.

"maybe your out of its league?"

Green gives a sad smile." I guess so. But all I wanna do is get in that league," I snort

"good luck. it's hard enough to find love and have them feel the same... you just gotta only hope,"

"Oh, no. Me and my Hydroflask are very much in love. We're dating. It just doesn't want to marry," I seemed to not have heard.

" hm? what?" I look up from behind all the stuff 

"I said, me and the Hydroflask are dating, it just doesn't want to marry

"Ah- well then that's fine, it's probably not ready yet," I pick something up "What's this thing?"

Green looks over, then begins to laugh "That's a pair of furry handcuffs. You can probably guess who and what they're for~" I immediately throw them to the side * 

"OH FUCK!" Green begins to laugh hysterically 

"Man, I am so glad we decided to kidnap you again,"

I scoff "fuck you," Green grins. 

"Gee, thanks~!" my face turns red, I grumble to myself as I look at more of the stuff. Green She spies something, and eyes it curiously "What's this?Is this...a tape?Oh well, we don't have anything to play tapes on, so doesn't matter," She tosses it away. I scowl but shrug as I dig through stuff. Green looks through a cardboard box." Oh, lol, there's a baby human in here," I look up only to see that it was a toy.

"why the fuck you have a toy of a baby human??"

" Like I said, we pick up all kinds of shit on our travels.Oops even has a secret pineapple collection. And I say ""secret"" because she thinks we don't know about it, but we all do," I snicker. 

"I bet most of it is moldy and shit,"

"She's got some sort of hyper powered freezer that puts a pause in the aging of the pineapples. We have yet to find the freezer, but we did find some pineapples she left out. She still takes bites of them sometimes,"

"huh, wonder where she got it...oh snap you got sketch books!" I grab them but they are filled with drawings of Slender Man 

"We stole someone's sketch book,"

"and I see that they were fond of the Slenderman..." I toss them.

"This, however, is the main attraction," Knocks some shit over to reveal a 30 foot tall tower of empty cereal boxes "Taa-daa~!"

"they're all empty..."

" I know! The tower is the attraction!

"How much cereal you eat?"

Green shudders. " Too much cereal, flesh bubble,"

"you didn't like eating them?"

"Not all day every day!Purple was determined to build this tower, and made sure we all put in an effort,"

"even Oops?" I raised a brow 

"Yes, even that pineapple obsessed grump. Even if she looks intimidating at first, she's really just a grumpy and hurt gem." Green sighs . "She's been through a lot that a flesh bubble couldn't possibly comprehend."

"not gonna ask, cause if I do, I'll get in trouble," I say, I sighing out loud. I move to look at other stuff 

" It's probably best that way. Don't wanna unload her emotional trauma onto you. At least, not without her consent,"

"yeah, I seemed to have learned the hard way..."

Green looks towards me with a guilty expression. "Look, I'm sorry about before. With the dog crate, and the torture. That was before we all knew you," 

"I don't mind.... I really didn't care if you killed me anyways..."Green sighs, kneeling down and picking something up. I dig more in the stuff in the closet. Suddenly, footsteps are heard, I didn't hear them, Purple walks into the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Green? Go do something for once, 'ya lazy ass," purple says to Green. 

" Oh, shut up," Purple notices me, then goes to a happy demeanor .

"Fleshbag! Nice to see 'ya!" Green Rolls her eyes. I jump at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh fuck me!" 

" Can't help you with that, I'm taken," .Green snickers.

"don't take it literally!!" My face burns red. Purple chuckles 

"I'm just kiddin' around." Purple narrows her eyes at Green "You. Oops wants you in the cockpit, or whatever. I'm taking a break,"

"Ugh, she can wait. I'm hanging with the fleshbag right now."

"Now, Green. We don't want another one of her mood swings. Think of the rest of us."Green groans, getting up and walking out.

"We'll continue this later, fleshbag!" I wave bye to Green.

"See ya," Purple grins at you.

" What are you guys doing in here, anyways?" I shrug, 

"looking at this shit, also found cuffs that may belong to you..." I look around to try and find them, but I give up in seconds 

" Oh, thanks! Me and Red were wondering where those were, we were having to use wadded up bedsheets!You don't want to know what we used to replace the missing gag... Anwho..." she jumps in and searches for the cuffs 

"and I'm just gonna ignore the last part..." I find some stacked up books "BOOKS!!"

" Oh, yeah. We got a lot of Harry Potters."

"I see, still gotta read them, best time to do so I guess..."Purple is looking through old photos, smiling fondly. Purple begins to snicker.

"Hey, you wanna see Oops with a mohawk?" I look up from one of the books.

"What?" I come over. Purple shows me a photo of Oops, but she has a mohawk. I try to hide a laugh .

"Go ahead and laugh, she looks stupid.This is a really, really old photo," 

"How old??"

" About 3,000 years ago."

"my god"

"She was going through a phase. She quit the whole mohawk deal in a short 200 years, though,"

" good, cause she looks ridiculous..."

"She does". Still quietly snickering to herself, she puts the photo away "We've never let her live it down."

"oh boi, I bet she loses her temper on it..."

"Oh, she so does,"Purple said while still laughing. "She can be pretty fucking scary sometimes, but most of the time, it's just funny to see her get pissed,"

"she intimidates me sometimes..."

"Yeah, that's her whole deal. In fact, she intimidates everyone. The only reason we can deal with her is we rescued her, and raised her pretty much, so she could be what she is today.We're all used to her mood swings, and temper tantrums,"

"I'm not!" I whine. " I don't even know what to do sometimes around her,"

"Just try to stand your ground, but don't provoke her, or encourage her to start fighting you. Just try to defuse the situation. If that doesn't work, call one of us. We're never that far."

" you seriously don't know me... I'm not the type of being to call for help, I don't know why,"

"Well then, try to defuse the situation."

"I just make it worse... I seem to make a lot of things worse.."

"That's just how life is sometimes. It's not you, it's her. She's bitter, and angry because of something that happened in the past. She's prone to outbursts and mood swings because of what happened to her. It has given her irreversible damage to her mental and emotional health. I sit the quietly, not really knowing what to say .

"so...... if she doesn't calm down, what do you do? hide?"

"Nah, I just kinda walk off and ignore her. Or I just kinda listen to her and give her what she wants so she'll shut up. Might not work for you, but that's what I do."

"of course it wouldn't work for me! she'll make me a freaking flesh pancake!"

"I hope you taste good, then." I scoff and hit her shoulder. Purple tries to fight a laugh, and rubs the spot "Listen, she doesn't get really violent unless you start hitting her about her past. So I don't think you gotta worry. She more so just has mood swings and outbursts, and if you stand your ground, she won't find you interesting enough to pick on."

"so don't do anything??"

"Well, just don't act scared or anything."

"kinda hard to!"

" Just try. After being here for a while, you'll start to build up a resistance to it."

"....sure, whatever ya say," I stand up and go back to the stack of books. A silence passes. Suddenly, Purple gasps. 

"Come with me! I got something cool to show 'ya!" I look confusingly at her. Purple grabs my arm, running out of the room. I panic a little, but go along with it anyways. After a while of running, Purple pulls you into a room. " Taa-daa~!" There is a large assortment of beautiful crystals and rocks. They are absolutely gorgeous. I stand there for a bit, amazed 

"Holy fuck..."

Purple has a wide, proud grin on her face "Pretty cool, right?"

"I think I forgot how t breath, where'd you get them!"

"They're the dead bodies of our enemies! We just put the pieces together! I feel nauseous.

"my god, but they look gorgeous!"

Purple gives a proud sigh "They do." She looks to me with a wistful smile "Everyone in this ship has seen everything, and isn't amazed by the little stuff anymore. Everyone but you. I missed having someone to show stuff to."

"well ya can show me anything you use to show to people, but not what you show red..."

Purple widens her eyes, then begins to laugh her ass off, to the point of tears flowing from her eyes. She then begins to quietly sob, laying down on the floor and hugging her knees to her face.

"did I say something wrong, fuck! I'm sorry!"

Purple sniffles "It's not you, it's just...you remind me so much of our old friend, Heli...It makes me feel so happy..."

"I remind you of her?"

Purple nods tearfully, getting up "The little things you do...they remind me so must of things she used to do..." Purple gives a sad smile, wiping the rest of her tears again. " You've made me so happy, flesh bag.If I can ask...what's your real name? Because I know it isn't flesh bag."

" um..... Elizabeth but people know me much better as Libby"

Purple gives a grin " That's an epic name. I'll tell the others later."

" its not really, a lot of human girls have that name on my planet..."

"Well I've never met many humans, so it's unique to me."

" thanks.... I guess"

Purple pulls out a cookie from her pocket " I stole one of these bad boys from Green's stash...you want one?"

"i'm feeling like a pet now"

Purple laughs " Sorry, sorry. I just wanted you to have this.Purple: I'll go bother Oops to go down to Earth and pick up some food so you can eat it on your own free will."

"you don't have to"

" Oh, I'm gonna. Only the best for my friend. I'll be right back. Till then, I think this cookie should hold you over." She hands the cookie to me, and walks off. I look at the cookie, feeling hungry, but a shove it into my hoodie pocket. I walk off to go get the books so I had something to do. Out in the distance, you can hear Purple bothering Oops. Green joins in the bothering when she says no. The whole trio is harassing Oops to go down to Earth and get food. I try not to laugh. I grab the first book of the Harry Potter series and sit down in the closet to read, still hearing the commotion. Oops is yelling so loud that it's shaking the walls. The trio is persistent. 

Oops yells out a final "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! STUPID BLOKES!" I can feel the ship turning around. I feel myself move, like its a car doing a U turn. The trio is cheering like crazy. They sound like kids that just got McDonalds. After about an hour, I can feel the ship stopping. I have read about a quarter of the first book. The front doors are heard opening, Soon after that, they are heard shutting. The trio had left. It is just me and Oops, and me and Oops alone. I continue to read in peace. But I can constantly hear Oops mumbling stuff angrily to herself. It disrupts the reading. I try to ignore, but It doesn't work, I stand up and walk to the door way, peaking out 

"can you mumble quieter?!" I yell out 

" This is my ship, I can be as loud as I want, you bloke!" I sigh loudly.

"Whatever.... do what you do best...." I say mostly to myself .

*Oops growls and walks off. Thinking I can't hear her, she mutters to herself, "Why does this thing make me feel so much?" I scowl confusingly. Oops is slamming her face into the wall repeatedly. It's not as loud as the mumbling, but still makes an audible noise . I grumble to myself and leave the closet, looking for her. I do and walk up to her.

"cut that out!"

Oops turns to me with a glare, her orange eyes burning into your soul once more " And why would I do that, bloke?"

"for one, your hurting yourself, so knock it off! two, I'm trying to read and its disrupting! now knock it off!!" I glare right back at her.

Oops begins to laugh "I don't give a flying fuck if I'm hurting myself! I hate myself! And I don't give a flying fuck if you're trying to read, bloke!"

"well I care if your hurting yourself! I give a flying fuck, so knock it off!!" Oops glares at me heavily, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, in the world, would you ever care about me?!" realization kicks in.

"fuck...um..." Oops cackles * 

"Exactly, bloke! Just admit it—I'm terrible! And I love being terrible, because that's all I was doomed to be THE MOMENT I POPPED OUT OF MY HOLE!!"

"admit what? that some person broke you? made you emotionally deranged? what should I admit? that I care for something that could kill me any second she wants? news flash I don't think your terrible, you just need help, and I tried to give that, but I'm just gonna back off, so sorry I give a flying fuck about you" I begin to walk off. Her eyes start to burn so bright that they're almost glowing. She begins to growl deeply, but does not step forward.

" If you aren't just pulling on my dick, and you really do care, then you really are a stupid one. You shouldn't care about me. I hurt you, and I feel no remorse whatsoever. I am not so simple that you can just say 'ooh, I'll help you!' and make me feel better! I am not as easy as that useless pink one! In fact, the only reason she was ever liked was because...because...HER CUT IS PERFECT, AND SHE CAME OUT HOW SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO!!" She extended her arm, and punched a hole through one of the walls in a fit of rage. I stop walking.

"and you didn't? you came out as you, that's all that matters... who's to say that you aren't perfect just how you are?" I walk into the closet *Oops begins to chuckle, her face hidden by shadow, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Pink Diamond." Oops walks away, the tears beginning to fall again. I sit by the doorway, hugging my legs to my chest. I just sat there, not moving 

"she's a fucking retard bitch" Oops is beyond all reason at this point. You assume she's probably off being mad, but she's an emotional wreck, and is quietly sobbing on the floor in her room. I stay where I am until the trio get back. After about twenty minutes, the door opens 

"We're back-" red says but stops when she notices the hole in the wall.

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?! LIBBY, ARE YOU ALIVE?!" purple yelled. Green made confused screaming sounds.

" yes- I'm alive," I say. They all sigh with relief.

"That's good. Seriously though, what happened?" Red asked. 

" Oops, mental breakdown, I think..." Purple sighs .

"Libby, despite how she seems, she's really not a bad gem. She's just hurt, and doesn't know how to cope, so she projects her pain onto others. I know that doesn't make it right, but that's just how she is. " purple starts to explain.

"She doesn't think she's worthy of love. So she pushes everyone away.*" I give them the "No-shit-sherlock" look " Right, right, sorry, you've heard all that stuff before. But still." I look down at the book that was halfway read through, continuing to read *Green quietly walks off and Red gently holds Purple's hand.

"The food is over there. Do we need a fridge, or something?" I look at the food.

"...no " I go back to reading. Purple stands there for a moment of silence, before sighing.

"Ok. " She Walks away with Red.


	12. Chapter 12

I sit in the closet, making it a ritual now to be in there. Ocationally I'd go grab food that I left in the door way, but stayed in the closet. The trio sometimes came in to hang out, but other than that, nothing up. Oops hasn't gone outta of her room since our little "talk". The trio are beginning to get worried. I had finished half of the Harry Potter series now. Purple had to step up as temporary captain due to Oops not coming out of her room. It was a big responsibility, but by the way she handled it, I could almost say this had happened before. 

The trio were just quietly operating the ship. It had already left Earth a while ago, and was just cruising through space. They didn't really have a set location in mind. I close my book, bored of reading now. I get up and walk out of the closet. Everyone turns towards me, shocked to see me leaving the closet.I stop, feeling exposed now.Everyone kinda looks away, not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable with all of this attention.Red keeps looking at me, though"Hey, Libby. Been a while since you've come out of that closet. It's good to see you."

" I just wanted some time alone, I guess," I shrug 

"That's fair, after the...incident, anyone would wanna be alone after that,"

"yeah..." I grab the bag of food and looked through it.There was one particular one that stuck out to you. A large pineapple. I grab the pineapple "did you seriously get a pineapple?"

"It's fruit!" Green says with a shrug.

"Is there something wrong with pineapple?" I look at the pineapple with a hurt look, but mask it as I put it back.

"no, nothing wrong with them..."* Green seemed to understand though, frowning. 

"Guys, we need to burn that pineapple,"

"What-?"

" But why..?"

"Can't you see it's hurting her? We need to get rid of it!" Green grabs the pineapple and throws the pineapple into a hatch in the wall. After Green shuts the hatch, I can see through the glass that the pineapple is completely obliterated 

" welp...."

Green grins " Don't worry, I got your back, girl," I look at green 

" thanks..." I give an unsure smile as I look back out the window, just staring. Something whizzes past the window. It's a cracked jar. I look out the side of the window, but couldn't see it anymore. However, what I could see was a series of cracked jars.They slowly float by, ominously " so many jars...."

"Jars?" Green questions as she walks over. "Oh, those are... " she cringes. "you-know-who's jars. She screams into them. But sometimes she breaks them, so she throws them out the window. She must be screaming a lot."

" huh..."

"Don't worry about it. Oops will come around, and she'll get over this. She always does," Red says.

"I'm not worried, Red." Green says. 

"You seem like you are. I can tell that you are."

" Okay, so what if I'm worried about her? I think we all are!" Green gets up. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

" It's not gonna work, Green." Green didn't listen, she went anyways Red sighs. I turn to Red.

"how long does it take her to calm down?"

"Not long, really. Maybe a week. Maybe a month if she's really pissed off. Though she's been mad for 41 years before, she could do that again,"

"Red, sweetheart, you're not helping."

"Sorry."

"Jesus-"

"Most of the time she's not being violent, kill kill. She mostly just has obnoxiously long and tiring mood swings and outbursts, and punches a few holes in the walls. Y'know, like you've seen. But she can't stay mad forever, so she'll have to come around sooner or later. Though I'm hoping sooner." Green comes back in the room.

" No dice with Oops." she sits down, exasperated.

"I told you, Green. She's really upset right now. She's beyond our help until she stops being angry, and gets over this."

" Which could take a while"

".... it's my fault she's mad..."

" It's not your fault. You didn't replace her. You didn't abandon her."

" Green!" slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, jeez! I just gave it all away!" 

"She already knew, Green. I told her a long while ago."

"What?!" Both Green and Purple shouted at once. 

"She needed to know. It's not like you two are saying anything, and Oops isn't talking to anybody. Who else was gonna tell her?"

" ...good point."

" But as I was saying, this is not your fault. You weren't the one that replaced her, abandoned her, and ruined her life. That was all Pink Diamond. If it's anybody's fault, it's hers, or Pink's."

"but it is, when you guys left she started mumbling and I was trying read, so I told her to knock I off. She does but then she bangs her head.... that I told her to knock that off too and it just became a whole fight... and...."

"You didn't cause the trauma, though. And telling her to stop is a natural response. You've done nothing wrong"

"for fuck sakes just kill me already! get on with it" I practically yell banging my head into he window "why'd you even decide to kidnap me again hm? I'm just human I can do nothing right! I can't do shit!"

Green pulls me off of the window " Stop that! Just because Oops has gotten a little mad doesn't mean that it lowers your self worth! She's just being stupid!"

" Just because you're a human doesn't mean SHIT! We don't care what you can do, we love you as a friend!" I feel tears at the corner of my eyes. 

"I moved to beach city so I could live alone, I didn't think I'd be here stuck in space cause SOMEONE decided to go into my house! I should've just let her kill me... my life is meaningless anyways...I'll die sooner or later..." The trio didn't know what to do, or what to say. They gave me sympathetic looks, but said nothing, in fear they would say the wrong thing and make me snap. I wipe away the tears, shaking "im sorry..."

" Don't you dare be sorry. This is not your fault. This is ours. If we'd just left you alone, none of this would be happening." Green says as she looks at Red and Purple.

" We should take you back." Red says. 

"We'll miss you, but we understand. We understand now. You belong at home, not stuck in a spaceship." Green wipes away tears, thinking I can't see them.

" It'll be better this way." 

"but I don't want to go back..." They all fell silent, shocked 

" But you wanted to live alone!" Purple bargained.

"You never willingly chose to be here!" Red points out.

" This was a kidnapping! Why would you ever wanna stay here?" 

"whats the point f going back, the crystal gems will be all over me, I don't talk to my family, I barely talk to my human friends anymore... so why go back anyways?"

"...so you really want to stay?" Purple asks, seemingly to make sure my choice was true.

"yes...." A silence passes. They try to hide their inner happiness that I've chosen to stay here. I look out the window. There's a comet soaring a ways away from the ship, but far away enough to me to enjoy it's beauty from a distance. "I'll be in the closet if you need me...." I walk off back into the closet. No one says anything, but they all nod. 

The trio had been repeatedly trying to talk to Oops, and get her to come out of her room. She rejected each attempt. They were all worried about her. It had been a week of this already. Was she going to be okay?I walked out of the closet again, feeling bored, frustrated and lonely. The trio were busy flying, and didn't notice me, so I decided to just walk around for a bit, not bothering to even talk. The walk would further reveal just how large this ship actually was. I walk down corridor, not really paying attention on where I was going, my hands at my back as I walked.It was mostly quiet. The only sound really heard was my soft footsteps. I walk down a familiar corridor, all the more same. There is one detail in this corridor that particularly catches my eye.Oops' room door is left open ajar. I walk over to the door, peaking into the room without touching the door the best I can. She is not in there. There is a very messy stack of music albums, all by Jack Stauber. Next to those is a strange contraption, almost like a freezer, and a couple of half eaten pineapples laying on the floor. Her bed is but a cold green platform. No pillow, sheet, or blanket. And even then, I'm not even sure it's a bed, because they don't need to sleep. I open the door more, slowly walking in. There are broken jars everywhere. I suppose she must not have thrown those out the window yet.In the half opened closet, a yellow journal catches your eye. I walk over to it, picking it up and opening it to a random page 

2-12-20

I am getting so sick of everyone trying to pretend like I can't hear them, talking about my 'mood swings' and 'outbursts' all of the time. Stupid blokes. And alongside the fact that I have been trying out sleeping, and have been having nothing but nightmares about Pink abandoning me again, my entire existence is sad.In summary, everything sucks.-Oops"

The next page, when flipped to, reveals a drawing of Pink Diamond, writhing on the ground, her gem shattered and oozing some sort of substance with a terrified expression on her face. I close the journal and set it back where it was, and looked at the mess on the floor.It was mostly just cracked and breaking jars. None of the glass had popped off of them, but they were still cracked.Another noticeable feature was the many holes and craters in the walls, presumably by her punching them out of anger.She probably did that a lot. I pick up one of the cracked jars, swinging it a little as I looked around the room more, wondering where she even went.On the walls, there are lots of gruesome and gory drawings of Pink Diamond, hurt and dying. She looks terrified, and traumatized in every drawing.

" that's one way to take out anger, I guess..." Another thing you notice is the Melanie Martinez K-12 album, laying on top of the green platform/bed. It looked like Pop Food had fallen off of the bed, having been up there with K-12 previously.In conclusion, even Oops liked music. I set down the jar I had in hand and went and sat down on the "bed", picking up the K-12 Album, reading off the songs on the back. Suddenly I hear footsteps.

Thankfully, it is not Oops who comes in, but Green.

" Libby! What are you doing in Oops' room?!" Green whisper shouted. I jump to my feet throwing the album back on Oops bed.

"n-nothing!"

"Man, I get looking around other people's rooms while they're not there is cool and stuff, I respect that, but she's probably gonna be coming back soon! You might wanna wrap up whatever you're doing in there." she walks away. I sit back down on the bed, looking at the half eaten pineapples. Next to those was a rather obscure drawing of someone I had seen before, but couldn't quite remember, with a pin lodged in the head of the drawing.She did look quite familiar. I went over to the drawing, crouching down and picked it up. Then, after looking at it further, it hit me. It was that blue spinel you had talked to before the trio kidnapped me. 

"Cobalt-" I whisper remembering the trio saying her name. The pin in the forehead of the drawing of Cobalt was jammed in there pretty good.I attempt to take it out, but fail, I soon set down the picture and stand up, thinking I've seen enough and turn to walk out the door, but stop when I see Oops in the door way, fear paralyzes me to where I stood. Her eyes burn into my soul. She is pissed.

Through gritted teeth Oops says. " What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

" u-um....nothing..?"

"Liar...You're looking at my stuff...Didn't I already tell you not to snoop in my business?"

"yes, but-"

"That can get you hurt."

"then do it...." Oops gives a smirk.

" You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I glare at her.

"go on, hurt me..."

"Oh, I would, believe me, I would...but I'm not wasting my energy on a bloke. Like. You. " she boops my nose. Many possibilities of what could happen next race through. my head, but I start to think on what would happen if you tried to help her, just once more. It seemed stupid, and reckless, but... A voice in your heart was whispering to you. 

"so, do you want to hurt Cobalt?"Oops goes silent for a minute, probably thinking and then answers. 

"She is a traitor to our facility."

"but why?" What'd she do..."

"She helped a certain group of gems, more specifically the Crystal Gems, while our facility was trying to fight them. She is a traitor, and she should be shattered by now."

"and why haven't you killed her?"

" Because I haven't had the chance. I have duties to tend to, here on the ship, and in my facility. We all have purposes, things that we're supposed to do to keep the gears of our system running. I can't stop just to track down a useless rebel like her. She was useless in the war, and has retained the uselessness. She couldn't even stop those three from taking you."

"cause it was three on one, retard..."Oops lowly growls, but takes a breath.

" Still. Those three are weak. She is a spinel built for war, yet could not win a battle."

"And those three weren't? Purple fought her off and then got to the ship, while Red and Green got me to your ship... they aren't weak..."Oops smirks. 

"Just because they did that, doesn't make them strong. In fact, it was only Purple doing the fighting back, and Cobalt still lost to a weakling like her. Cobalt is useless in battle. That's why she couldn't even protect Heli."Oops lightly scowls, drooping a little "It should've been Cobalt who'd died. Not Heli. Heli didn't deserve this fate."

"so you also hate Cobalt because of Heli's death?" Oops eyes began to glow brighter, she punched the wall behind her.

"Cobalt could've easily protected her! She was in a position to do so! But she couldn't get her head out of her ass for 4 seconds to save her!Oops continuing to get angrier. " I could've protected her. I wasn't weak. I could've easily saved her from that hessonite, but no! She just had to go and run off with a stranger who she just met, to abandon me just like everyone else!

"why does your color bother you so much?" Oops scowl and angry demeanor began to deepen to almost frightening levels. Then, a shadow cast across her face. 

"How about I tell you? Once upon a time, there was a young diamond, who wanted more than she could handle. Her fellow diamonds needed her to be distracted, while they went off and conquered their many worlds. So she went to a kindergarten, and planted a special seed for a spinel.The spinel would be her playmate. Her best friend. The one she shared everything with. All the fun, all the laughter, all the tears...it would all be the burden and honor of the spinel to bear. The Diamond was impatient. The spinel was taking longer than she had hoped. She visited the hole with her best friend in it every day, telling it how much she loved her, and how much fun they would have, and all about the garden. The garden sounded very nice to the spinel.As time went on, however, the Diamond began to grow tired, and lost hope for the spinel to emerge. She had taken a long time, and the burdens of Homeworld were beginning to sink in on the little Diamond.She wished her best friend were here to help her get through it all.Luckily, one day, her wish came true! Out popped her best friend, her rock, her clown, her support gem, her main pick, her best pal."

"The spinel was so excited. All of the fun and laughter and games and love and adoration she had been promised with for so long would finally be given to her, and reciprocated. Their lives would fill with warmth, and love, and joy, and the spinel would always be there for the Diamond. She would always be there for her best friend. The Diamond opened her beautiful eyes to catch a glimpse of her new best friend, the one she had promised to love, and share everything with. But there was something wrong. The spinel was yellow.The little Diamond was not yellow. She was pink. She threw herself back in disgust, and looked to her Quartz soldiers for assistance with this crisis.They poofed the defective spinel, encasing the horrible monster in her yellow gem. And right before my eyes, I had to see it.I had to watch from inside my gem, unable to stop it, unable to do anything, unable to apologize for being wrong. I had to watch as Pink planted the seed of her new best friend. It was starting to sink in. All those times Pink had told me she loved me...they had all been lies.She brainwashed me into thinking that I would be living this beautiful friendship, and that she truly loved me. What a fool I was. The cut of her new best friend was perfect. She was quirky, perky, and most importantly...Pink. I was taken away, taken away from my life, my purpose, and the only one that could ever make me feel whole..." Oops by this point, is shaking, angry tears streaming down her cheeks "Now I have to live as this! A living, waking reminder of what an unlovable monster I really am!"

"and how are you a monster?"

"Oh, deary me! I must have been pretty bad for her to just DROP ME LIKE THAT.Oops: YOU DON'T GET DONE LIKE THAT UNLESS THERE'S SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU. I HAD EVERYTHING WRONG WITH ME!"

"what I'm hearing is people misjudging you base off your color, not because somethings wrong with you. Your not a monster" Oops begins to chuckle, then begins to full on laugh 

"HAVE YOU NOT SEEN ME?! I HAVE SHATTERED, REJUVENATED, AND BRAINWASHED SO MANY INNOCENT GEMS!! I HAVE SO MUCH BLOOD ON MY HANDS! AND AFTER THE WAY YOU SEE ME TREAT YOU, AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU, HOW CAN YOU SAY I'M NOT A MONSTER?! GO AHEAD, PROVE ME WRONG! GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

"like I would know what you did before I met you!I don't care how you treat me, your hurt, and don't know how to channel your pain and anger, you just use it on people, your trying to feel better, but it ain't working cause you keep reliving that trauma!"

"OHOHOHOHO, I KNOW HOW TO CHANNEL MY ANGER, ALRIGHT!!" She forcefully punches another large crater in the wall, almost deep enough to poke through the other side of the wall 

"BUT THATS NOT HELPING!"

" AND IF YOU DID KNOW WHAT I DID BEFORE YOU MET ME—YOU WOULDN'T WANNA STICK AROUND MUCH LONGER!"

"SO WHAT! I DON'T CARE! KILL ME! SQUISH ME! TORTURE ME! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT! CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Even after all you done that I've seen, I still stuck around, I still tried to help, even if you didn't want it! I've gone out of my way to try and get to know you, but no, you gotta get all pissy at me when I do!"

"LISTEN, YOU BLOKE! NONE OF YOUR HIPPIE BULLSHIT IS GOING TO MAGICALLY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! I'M RELIVING THE TRAUMA BECAUSE IT NEVER GOES AWAY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL WITH YOUR 'HELPING'! NEWS FLASH FOR YOU, BLOKE, YOU CAN'T HELP ME! NO ONE CAN! I'M BROKEN!"

"Just shut up and listen! For once, just listen before going all hot head on me will you! SO what if she replaced you, people get replaced all the time, you're not the only one who feels like shit in life! And vengeance isn't gonna help, none of it does, it'll just make things worse and shit! I'm trying to help, even if you don't want me to. I'm doing it anyways, so sorry I care about a gem that could fucking kill me. You're just a stubborn jackass!" Oops was silent. Her expression was unreadable. Then, she fell to the floor, tightly grasping her shoulders. She was digging her gloved fingers into her skin.Then she began to laugh. She cackled maniacally with her gut aching, tears streaming from her eyes as she slammed herself onto the ground, the sound of painful and broken laughter echoing throughout the walls of her room.Then her laughter stopped. A shadow was cast upon her face. She stood up, her gloved hands balled into fists.

"So what if she replaced me," She said quietly, seeming more like a question."Entertaining her was my only purpose. She told me for the longest time, 'you're gonna be great! I love you! we'll have so much fun!' and I was only brought about to believe her. To believe that she would love me unconditionally, and I was her one and only." Oops said, the tears flowing and anger entering her voice. "I was not physically capable of thinking otherwise. This was not just replacing me, this was building up my hopes, only to crash them down in an instant. To hate me, only because I came out YELLOW! You couldn't possibly understand, because YOU HUMANS ARE COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS AT THE BEGINNING, AND CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND HOW TO FUNCTION, MUCH LESS YOUR PURPOSE!"She broke down into tears, every word laced with poison."DON'T EVEN TRY TO ACT LIKE IT WAS JUST ME BEING REPLACED, JUST THAT SIMPLE! OR DON'T EVEN TRY AT ALL! I WAS PRACTICALLY BRAINWASHED! THE ONLY THING I HAD WAS MY PURPOSE, TO BE LOVED AND TO LOVE BACK! BUT IT WAS AAAALL TAKEN AWAY FROM ME WHEN I HAD TO COME OUT YELLOW INSTEAD OF PINK!!"Oops inflated her fist high above her head, and slammed it into the wall with a fierce cry. There was a large crater, exposing the next room. Debris was all over the floor, a cloud of dust looming. She didn't stop there. She ran rat me, grabbing me by my collar and holding me up to her face. Her orange eyes glowed furiously, like fire."ONCE MY ONLY PURPOSE WAS TAKEN AWAY, THAT WAS IT!! EVERYTHING I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WAS GONE!! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"Then she grabbed at my neck, slamming me down onto the ground. She tackled me down when I attempted to get back up again, and repeatedly slammed her fist into my face until it was oozing blood like a broken chocolate fountain."SHE TRICKED ME, HUMILIATED ME BY REPLACING ME RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES, AND BROKE EVERY HOPE I HAD AT. A NORMAL. LIFE!!"She threw me at the wall, a sickening splat being made once I hit it. My arm had been broken, along with a few bones in my neck immediately upon impact. I cry out in pain, holding onto my arm Oops is shaking, angry, tears flowing like fucking waterfalls Then, she began to look at me. Really look at me. The silence hung heavy She fell to her knees. I whimper in pain, curled up to the wall not moving an inch. I look at the floor. Oops began to quietly cry into her palms. She had been crying for so long that it felt to her like it was the only thing she could do right."Why is it the people that wanna help me... are the ones I try to kill the most?"She was sobbing hysterically, her face growing wetter by the minute. "I just wanna feel better...but I-I don't know how... how do I forget everything I've been through, like everyone else has? how do I change?"

Hesitantly, I crawl over to her, trying not to move my neck. I sit right in front of her. Cautiously I place a hand on her shoulder. She does not make any moves to hurt me, or threaten me in any way. She is just crying softly into her palms, curling up into a ball. "what am I doing? why do I wanna hurt you so bad..? you're just trying to help me...I'm pushing away everyone that's trying to help me..." I move close, using my good hand to lift her head up. Her once intimidating orange eyes are now glossed with tears, losing all glow. I do my best to wipe the tears away that fell "I don't wanna hurt you," She sobs. "I just want to feel better...I just wanna feel something other than the sadness, and emptiness that I feel every day...I DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS!"She gets up quickly."I DON'T DESERVE MY TEARS TO BE WIPED AWAY!" She heads for the door. "all I deserve..." I stand up quickly, grabbing her arm. "All I deserve is death,"she looks back and pushes me off of her, bolting down the hall."I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT EVERYONE I LOVE!" She sobs. "I'M NOT SAFE ANYMORE!"

" OOPS!!" I run after her. She goes into a room. There are weapons everywhere.She pulls out a green scythe.She smiles, holding it towards her midsection."I never wanna remember my pain again."She cuts herself with it, slicing herself in half.She explodes in a puff of yellow smoke.

"NO!" Her gem falls. Yet it is perfectly intact.It is not cracked. I run to it and grab it. I hear footsteps. Rapid footsteps.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN—OH MY GOD!!" Green says, stopping in the doorway. Everyone is screaming in fear and confusion at the blood, Oops' gem, and the rejuvenator.

"I- she- " I start to cry. 

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WE JUST LEFT FOR A FEW MINUTES TO GO EXPLORE A PLANET-" purple says, panickly.

"GUYS, STOP!" Red says as she runs to me, crouching down "How did this happen?" I couldn't form words all I did was cradle Oops gem 

[Twenty minutes later.]

"Don't worry, Libby. She's not dead. It's a rejuvenator. Unfortunately, that means-" Red says as Oops' gem begins to glow, and float up in the air. I stare at Oops gem.The light silhouette of Oops is there, but looks...different somehow.The silhouette of Oops wraps her elastic arms around me, tackling me into a hug in a fit of energetic giggles. I yelp in surprise and pain as the light fades, revealing a cute and more child looking version of Oops!

"I'm so excited to meet you~!" she says.

" O-Oops?"


	13. Chapter 13

" Oh? That's my name now?" Oops shrugs with some giggles "A-Alright! Hahahaha!" I try to get up   
" why is she acting like this?"  
" It's the rejuvenator's power. It rejuvenates the gem, and transforms them back to how they were when they first emerged. Which means she's like this." Red explains. I frown and look at Oops *Oops' giggling, dancing around me, obviously overjoyed. I feel tears again. Oops hugs me tightly.  
"Hey! Don't be sad! Your new best friend A—Oops is here!!" I latch onto her. Oops tightly embraces me back with a grin.  
" It's gonna be hard to change her back."  
"BUT, it is possible." Red says comfortingly.   
" I want her back now..."  
"I'm right here, silly goose!" Oops says through giggles.Green sighs   
"Did she do this to herself?" I nod, holding on Oops tighter   
" she didn't want to feel the pain anymore.."  
"She's done this before.."  
" It took a while, but we did get her back." Explains more.  
"You just gotta...try and get her memories back. Show her the things she likes." I unembrace Oops, wiping away the tears that kept coming.Oops seemingly saddened and bothered by this, starts doing cartwheels around the room to make me feel better   
"Taa-daa, best friend~!" I slightly giggle and stand up.  
"come on, follow me...."  
"Yay!" Oops says, giggling, and follows happily I walk back to Oops' room. Oops follows, looking around.   
"woah. What is this place?" She asks.  
"your ship, a-and this is your room..."  
"My room?" She questions, scratching her head. "I don't remember having a room! Or a ship!" I grab her hand and drag her inside, I grab a half eaten pineapple of her's. "What is that?"  
"a pineapple, your favorite food"  
" My favorite whaat? But you're my favorite friend!"  
" Food! not friend Oops, Food,"  
"What's a feud?? Is it some kinda dance?!"Oops begins dancing.   
"no you eat it, see," I pretend to eat it. I soon begin to watch Oops dance in front of me, placing half eaten pineapple on my lap and sighs sadly.   
"Haha! Haha! This is fun! I can see why you like this pineapple thing!"   
"it's not a dance tho, it's a food," I held the half eaten pineapple up to Oops. "this is a pineapple," Oops is eyeing it curiously.  
"What's a...food?" she asks.   
"Something organics like me eat, sometimes your kind does too, not all but some," I answer her question. She's seemingly still confused.  
"how do you...eat this?" I stop for a moment, looking at the pineapple, contemplating on demonstrating by eating it or not.   
“Um. . .” Oops cocks her head to the side waiting for me to explain it. “Here, open your mouth,” Oops looks at me for a little bit before opening her mouth into a wide smile. I place the half eaten pineapple into her hand. Now when food like this is in your hand, you put it in your mouth and you bite into it. Make sure to chew before swallowing!” Oops looks confused at first, but puts it into her mouth and takes a might. Her eyes immediately shoot wide open, stars forming into her pupils.   
“OH MY STARS, THIS IS AMAZING!! I-I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!” she says happily. I giggle at her reaction. She wraps her arms around me. “I-I LOVE YOU!” I blush fiercely, catching myself before I fall backwards. Oops pants at the excitement, wiping at her forehead. “PHEW! You sure are the bestest friend i could ask for!” she says with a smile. I smile sheepishly back and stand up, wiping myself off even though there is no dirt on me.   
“Come one, there’s more places to show you!” I say.  
“OOO! YAY” Oops claps her hands in delight. “Oh, I can’t wait! Anything we do or anywhere we go is more fun with you!” I smile warmly at her as i walk out of the room, Oops right behind.   
“Come on you silly goose,” I say, walking down a hallway. Oops laughs gingerly.   
“Haha, whats a goose?”  
“An animal that lives on my home planet, Earth,” i say, answering her questions.   
“OOH! Haha!” I walk into a room looking around. Oops peaks in too, something on the floor catching her eye.   
“OOH!” she picks it up. It’s a sex toy. I blush madly as i look at it in her hand. I swipe it out of her hands.   
“U-um, uhhhh, i’m sure this is Purple’s and Red’s,” i say.   
“Oh, oh! Can we play with it together? Right now? Pleeeeease?” Oops pleaded.   
“No!” i shout. Oops smile turned into a frown.   
“W-why?” she shakes her head and her smile is back. “N-Nevermind! I’m sure we can find some toys that are much more fun, right?”  
“Yeah, something that’s isn’t intimate and stuff like th-that-” i say, putting the toy on a slab.   
“Intimate? You mean we’re not good enough best friends to play together…?” Her eyes are filled with sadness and confusion. “Is, is there someone else your closer with? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?” I look worriedly at Oops.   
“O-Oops, we are, you are, i’m not just ready to play that kind of g-game…” I say, looking at Oops crying on the floor, she stops when she hears me say that. She begins to laugh.   
“HAHAHAHA, HOW SILLY WAS I?” She wipes tears from her eyes. “Haha ha, ah, of course we’re still best friends! Man!” she continues to laugh as she talked. “I don’t even know where that came from! Anywho, let’s Keep exploring!” She grabs me by the hand and practically drags me around the ship. We end up by the cockpit.I was caught in my thoughts about what happened earlier and worried about the mental breakdown Oops just had. Oops breaks my train of thought when she lets go of my hand and runs into the cockpit.   
“This place looks fun!” she shouts and she running over to the controls. “WHOA! BIG….BIG BUTTONS!”   
“Don’t push any of them, ok?” she seemed to not hear me.   
“I must push them all!! HAHAHAHA!” Oops begins to push the buttons. In a panic, i grab her and drag her out of the room.   
“I told you to not push any of them! you could have set a course or something to who knows where!!” I shouted at her. Oops flinches and looks away. Eyes filled with sadness.   
“I-I I….” she begins to speak. She bites her lower lip, before it turns into a wide smile. “B-But i didn’t! And since I didn't, nothing will happen! Right? As long as i didn’t make the oopsie, i won’t matter! You can j-just cover the little oopsie with bigger ones! That’s how….”   
“That’s not how you fix problems, Oops!” I say, but stop when i see her face.   
“That’s how….”   
“That’s how what?” I ask. She shakes intensely.   
“That’s how…” she smiles widely. “THAT’S HOW STUPID I WAS OK? HAHA, HOW SILLY WAS THAT?! TO THINK I COULD JUST—J-JUST PRESS SOME LITTLE BUTTONS, AND IT WOULD MAKE UP! MAKEUP FOR ALL—ALL OF THAT!!” she’s laughing hysterically, falling to the floor as she did.   
“O-Oops…?” i quietly say.   
“L-let’s find somewhere else to play,” Hse grabs my hand and tries to lead me someplace else in the ship. “Come on,”   
“Are you ok?” i ask, looking a bit worriedly at her. Her smile gets a bit smaller. She looks away from me.   
“O-Of course i am,”   
“Are you sure?” I placed a hand on her cheek. “You can tell me if somethings wrong, you know…” I hear her sigh out and look back at me.   
“Y'know...When you touch me like this...It feels so...right.Like how tiny infants feel when being held by their birther.Except, you didn't make me.I don't know who did.”   
“I do, does… Pink Diamond rings any bells?” I see all emotions leave Oops face and eyes. She turns away from me completely, her back facing me. “Oops…?”  
“Haha! Ha, good j-joke! You really got me there, I-I really thought you were… were… um”  
“I was what?” i ask.   
“I-I that you was…. Uh… was…. Was it all a lie? You being nice to me? Not treating me like trash? It’s so… unfamiliar… I can’t even explain why… were you only being noce to me to get the other me back?”

(ok, i messed up in this part of rp cause i didn’t understand what Shelbz was making Aven ask… so bare with me at this part. Ik i F U C K E D up!)  
“No, my kindness is truthful! I didn’t want the other you, you just rejuvenated and i couldn’t stop you!” Oops eyes widened.   
“I see…” she begins to walk away.   
“Oops? Where are you going?” she doesn’t answer me. “Oops!” I walk after her. I can see her tearing at her gem, trying to get rid of it. (this reminds me of Unified Spinel in the Inkspill AU right about now…) “Oops! Stop!!” She suddenly turns to me.   
“I get it it! You don’t want the old me, the real me! The real me is a monster!”   
“No i don’t! I want you as you, i’m trying to get YOU back! The you i-i grew on-”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” she spats, glaring at me.   
“The you I fell in love with! I want your old self back! I just want you back,” I feel tears at the edges of my eyes. Oops’ eyes widen once more.   
“L-love…. LOVE!” she begins to glow and float into the air. Her form spasming a little as old forms of her showed. “I’m, I'm…. I’M A MISTAAAAAAAAAAKE!!” she shouts. Soon, she was back to her old self again, floating back to the floor.I walked slowly towards her.   
“O-Oops?” I say wryly. She breaths heavily. She clutches her gem.   
“Why….” she looks up at me. “Why did you bring me back?” I look back at her.   
“Cause i wanted you back,” i say quietly.

“WHY!? I DID HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU! I KIDNAPPED YOU, STUCK YOU IN A TINY CRATE, KIDNAPPED YOU AGAIN, AND BROKE YOUR FUCKING ARM IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN!!WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER WANT ME BACK?!”

“C-cause i love you…” I say quietly. Her eyes soften. 

“Wh….what?” she questions. 

“I-I love you,” I say again. She stares at me for a few moments, before falling to the floor in defeat. 

“...I… I haven’t been told that in a long time…” she says quietly. I walk slowly towards her again. 

“Well… it’s true,” In a swift motion, she jumps to her feet and embraces me. I was surprised by the action, but I embraced her back. She cries into my shoulder. I rub her back soothingly, letting her. 

“Oh god…” I pat her back. She sobs “God damn it, I’m feeling again!” I pat her back more. She lets out a final sob before removing herself out of my arms. I look into her eyes. 

“Hey… It’s ok,” I say, cupping her cheeks into my hands. Reluctantly, she leans into my touch. I smile warmly at Oops. 

“I haven’t been touched like this in a long time… I… I forgot how it felt like….” I rub my thumb on her cheek, taking in her features. Her orange eyes no longer glow with such an angry intensity, but are now more mellow and calm.

“I like your eyes, they remind me of a flaming fire,'' I say. She’s quiet for a moment. 

“Do you like fire?” she asks. I shrug. 

“I do, I like watching it. It’s calming to me. How about you?” I say , still looking into her eyes. She shrugs. 

“I only associate with fire in the engines, the fire keeps the ship going,” 

“Hm, not so much, huh?”

“I mean, fire helps us keep going on important missions.So it can't be that bad.But if it ever burns me...It will rue the day it grew from a tiny flame,” I giggle. 

“Silly,”

She sighs. “Hey, Don't call me Oops anymore.That's not really my name.Oops is a fake name I made up after...after...Just...just call me Aven instead,”

“Alright! That’s a nice name, to be honest with you,” I say smiling at her. HSe weakly smiles back at me. 

“I think i'm gonna like this whole love thing.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and the creator of Aven have kinda lost interest in writing this, so this may be the last chapter of this book entirely.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this book

It was a quiet morning. Or, you assumed it was the morning, because to be honest, you couldn't really tell due to the fact that you were floating in space, and it always looked like nighttime.

Red and Purple were at the controls, while Green played with her Hydroflask on the floor. I stare out a window that I've been staring out for the pass hour now. Green looked over at you, staring for a few moments before speaking.

" Um...you okay, Libby?"

"Hm?" I look over at Green. 

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you've been staring out that window for a while, and I was just making sure you were okay."

"Of course I am, I just like staring out at the stars I guess," I give a sheepish smile. Green gives a content hum in reply. 

"Makes sense, the stars are pretty," Green says. I go back to looking at the stars.

"Ever touched them before?" Green ponders for a moment before responding. 

"You know, i don’t think i have,”

“I've always wanted to, just to see what they are made of. Sure science class always said they were made of gas and stuff, but eh,” Green sits in silence for a moment and abruptly gets up, going outside. I watch silently. 

“Green?” I question. Green floats away from the ship, kicking her legs as if she was swimming. 

“Where is she going?” I hear Red question. 

“I’m….I’m not sure,” I say, but with an amused smile on my face. Green floats over to something, way out in the distance, that almost just looks like a bright light. She touches it with her fingers and soon recoils almost as if she’s burned her fingers from it. 

“Why is she touching that star!?” Purple asked. 

What the..” I keep watching as both Red and Purple question what Green is doing, my hands on the cold glass of the window. Green comes inside beaming.

“I touched it and it hurt really bad~,” 

“Of course you touched it,” Purple said.

“What it feel like?” I ask, jumping slightly on my feet in front of her. 

“Pain, and fire~” Green said, still beaming at what she did. I giggle and Green giggles too, then wincing and dipping her fingers into her Hydroflask and letting out a hiss of pain. “Fuck man… ow… haha..” I pat her shoulder in some way of comfort. 

“Serves you right. You don’t just go touching things that are one thousand degrees hot,” Purple said, crossing her arms as if a parent disappointed with a child. Green pouts. 

“I was the curious bitch, don’t be mean,” I say, backing Green up. 

“But you never told her to go and do it. She’s the out that decided to go and do it,” Green continues to cool her fingers down in the cold water of her hydroflask, still pouting as well. I shrug. 

“True, buuuuuut she did it out of my curiosity,” I say. 

“Well, it’s not your job to babysit her, she should know not to touch shit like that,” 

“You know I don't know how to touch shit like that Purple! If something looks cool and pretty, i'm gonna touch it and nobody can stop me!” Red sighs, shaking her head and crossing her arms. I give an amused smile to all this. Suddenly the door opens and we all instinctively look over. Aven stands in the doorway. 

“Oh hey Oops,” Purple says in greeting. 

“...”

I give a soft smile to her, waving. “Hello,” Aven looks toward me, and gives me a quick friendly nof of acknowledgement and the quickly turns to Purple with a mild glare. 

“My name is Aven, you bloke,” The trio give questionable looks toward Aven. I cough a laugh for a moment. “Oops was never my real name. It was a name i gave myself after Pink replaced me, because it suited me well, sense it’s clear i was only a mistake to her. So just call me Aven,” 

“...And that’s just been your real name?” Purple questioned. 

“Yes..” 

“And you never told us?”

“Yes..” 

“... Ok then,” I look over to Aven with a smile. Aven gives a small one back to me,” 

“So what are you blokes up to?” 

“Green touches a star cause she’s a dumbass,” Red answered. 

“Of course she did,”

“Hey!!” 

“She did it out of my curiosity,” I said, still backing up Green. 

“Well, Yeah, bit she still did it and i was stupid,” 

“I don’t mind dumb,” Aven suddenly walks out of the room shutting the door behind her. 

“Where is she going? Didn’t she just get here?” Red answered. Purple shrugs. 

“Oops comes and goes as she pleases… or should i say Aven?”

I'm gonna go follow her,” I say, going by the door and opening it. “Talk to you guys later!” I wave before leaving, closing the door behind me. I hear the trio give their miscellaneous goodbyes before I close the door. I see Aven go to her room, shutting the door. I walk over and stand in front of the door. Contemplating if she wants to be alone or not. I can hear music softly play inside the room however. I do a short, inni mini miny moe in my head before knocking on the door. 

“Come in, Bloke…” I hear Aven say. I softly open the door. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

“Yes, why?” 

“I’m just wondering,” I say as I walk in.

“Okay,”

“Whatcha doing?” 

“Sitting,” 

I go and sit next to her. It's silent for a bit. 

“So… are we gonna talk about it?” 

“Talk about what?” 

“About the other day,” 

“... what about the other day?”

“You know… About,” I make circular motions with my hand to think of the words. “About why I brought you back and everything,” I looked at her sheepishly. 

“I’m confused, what more is there to talk about?”

“I don’t know, we didn't really talk much after so..” I pick under my fingernails. Aven slightly narrows her eyes at me, and writes something in a yellow journal. I avert my line of sight from the journal, picking under my nails some more.” I just thought, I don’t know, we’d talk about it,” Aven’ puts the journal away. 

“Well, there's nothing to talk about,” 

“Al… Alrighty then. I’ll leave you to whatever you do in here,” I stand up and walk away from her to the door. I’m just about to open the door when she speaks up. 

“...I don’t understand,” I stop and look over to her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Understand what?”

“This whole love thing. I don’t understand what i’m supposed to do,” 

“Well, we can get to know each other better, if that’ll help,” I say sheepishly. 

“A… Alright..?” She looks over to me, confused. I shrug softly and go over and sit by her again.

“Anything you wanna know?” Aven is silent. “Probably not..”

“Do…. Do you like… pineapples?” She asks, a little confused as to what to do. 

“Sometimes,” I say. “I’ll eat 'em, but i don’t eat ‘em often,” I say. 

“... I see,” 

“I can tell you do though,” Aven looks away from me. I bite the inside of my cheek, thinking. “How often have you been to Earth?” 

“Only twice. And that was willingly,” 

“How so?”

“I came to Earth to find that pink spinel, and take her back to SRS, to extract my revenge. But some idiot bloke with a camera was shouting ‘alien, alien’ and chased me with the camera. So I needed somewhere to hide. I took a temporary break in your house, but you found me. The next time i returned, i wasn’t able to get the spinel, but i did get you,” 

“How’d you take your revenge on Spinel?” 

“I’d have to reset her on commanders orders, but after that, i’d make her life at SRS a living nightmare,” 

“And how’d you do that?” 

I'd most likely try to mess up the things she does, intimidate her, and essentially give her payback for replacing me,” 

“But why? She wasn’t exactly the one who decided to replace you,” 

“Even if she didn’t decide to, she still did, which means she has to pay,” 

“For a crime she didn’t know she did?” 

“Yes,” 

“Hm.. do you like working at SRS?’

“It is my duty to serve the commander who has so generously given me a place to stay when nobody would. I consider that an honor. Nothing more means more to me,” I bite the inside on my cheek. 

“Have you fallen in love with anyone there?” 

“...I’m not sure. You’re the only one i’ve ever been really sure i’m in love with,”

“Which… spinel made you feel a certain way?” 

“Well, Purple is alright, i guess. So is Red and Green. I don’t really care about the other spines at SRS. I just try to do my job,” 

“What exactly do you do?” 

“I go to planets and collect spinels that are lost, abandoned, or have gone rogue and escaped, and poof them. I rejuvenate them, and then bring them to SRS, so they can join us,” 

“What Spinel was the trickiest one you had to retrieve?” 

“There was a spinel who had an army of these disgusting, chattering, demonic little creatures. Not to mention she had a bazooka. She did not go down without a fight,” I hide a snicker behind my hand. 

“But she’s working for SRS now?” 

“She got killed in battle..” 

“Well then,” 

“What do you do when you have no work to do?” 

“I wait for more work..” 

“Right, I keep forgetting you don’t do human things.. Or don’t do ‘em at all” 

“I walk around the perimeter and make sure i’m the first to know if there is an ambush,” 

“How often is that?”

“Not very often anymore, but it does sometimes happen,” I nod softly. 

“Have you murdered humans before?”

“Yes,”

“Why?”

“They were in my way,”

“Was I in your way?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. You did see me though and i didn't want to get rushed by you, like that little inconvenience with the camera, so I just kind of attacked you,” 

“I always wondered why you attacked me,” I say, placing a finger on my chin.

“I didn’t want to attract unwanted attention towards myself,” 

II know what you mean by that, though i wouldn’t have done anything,” 

“I didn’t know that, i didn’t even know your name,” 

“True, i was new as well anyways,” 

“I just thought you were another human to take care of so my mission could be completed. I don’t feel that way now, of course,” I smiled softly to her. 

“HAve any questions about me?” 

“Hm… Have… Have you ever seen a Cicada?” 

“No… I don’t think so, have you?” 

“No,” 

“I don’t get out much, so I don’t see a lot of insects and animals…. And people,” 

“Every human is horrible, except you. They’re disgusting and dripping and get in my face, asking what I am and where I came from. I would smack them, but I would get 500,00 diseases in the process. They’re sopping wet, bloody, meat sacks of flesh that need to be killed,” I purse my lips. 

“Hm, i guess, but not all people are like that, you just not met a lot of people,” 

“I’ve met enough to know that the entire species as a whole, except you, is disgusting,” I sway my head side to side to think. 

“Okay, i have to agree on that. Most of the human population is like that. 99% of the population,” 

“See, even you agree. Humanity needs to be destroyed, the only thing it’s good for is planting pineapple. I giggle softly at that statement.

“But not all of them, sure some people who are all disgusting and annoying, but there are some other people that are good… and somewhat clean I guess,” 

“If i see a good human that isn’t you, i might change my mind. But that has yet to happen and I doubt that it ever will,” I smile sheepishly.

“Alright,” I stretch a little, cracking my neck as I do so. Aven is quiet for a few moments. “Don’t mind me, my neck has just been killing me for a while.” I rub the area that feels sore after cracking it. I look over to her to see a guilty look on her face. She avoids my gaze. I scoot a lill closer to her, but not touching her. 

“How old are all these pineapples that you have?”   
“I don’t know,” 

“Some of them look like they have mold, so some may be a few years old, I look toward her. 

“That is impossible.I put them in a hyper freezer, which locks them into their current state of being. It is impossible for them to grow mold,” I nod softly. 

“Wish i had one,”


End file.
